Eternally Shine
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Pinhead never wanted to be involved with the 'mistake' Carrie until she leaves. He soon knows the pain of lossing a child. Carrie has a vision of a Hotel that promises her happiness but soon finds out it's not what it seems. The Overlook sees the girl as a vessel that would keep the party going for an eternity. Will Carrie make it out alive? Read on!
1. The Unwanted Child

The Unwanted Child

The little girl hid in the kitchen cupboard listening to the two people talking. They were fighting, she could tell by the tone in their voices. One belonged to her father and the other belonged to his wife, Kirsty. A year ago, her mother dropped her off at their house. She said they were going to see daddy for the first time. The little girl, Carrie of course was more then happy to see her daddy for the first time.

Carrie Regan Totec was born in Hell, her mother was the Princess Angelique. From birth to the age of four, Carrie never saw her father, Xipe Totec but her mother had told many stories about him. Angelique was suppose to be his consort, his bride but that promise was taken away from her by that human girl named Kirsty Cotton. Knowing she will never be his bride she decided to conceive his child. It was the night before the wedding when he was heavily drunk and the night they had sex.

By carrying Xipe's child she thought she would be happier. When the child was born, Angelique was more depressed then happy. She couldn't stand holding her, feeding her, dressing her, she didn't even love the child! The princess stayed away from her daughter as long as possible letting one of her maids take care of Carrie. The emotions would be a feeling of relief or the feeling of guilt. She wanted so desprately to love Carrie but, just couldn't do it. It was when Carrie got older, Angelique wanted to take her life along with her daughter's and it frightened her to think like that. So in order to save Carrie, she'll let her live with her father, were she'll be safe.

Carrie always felt alone in the world. Her mother never once held her, comforted her, not even kissed her good night. Her mother was gone most of the time, the only time she ever came home was when Carrie was asleep. Even though the maids took good care of her, she would always cry for her mother. When Carrie was sent away to live with her father she thought she would be loved there but, oh she was wrong.

Carrie's father was in everyway the same as her mother. Every time she would try to hold his hand he would shake it out of his almost in disgust. When ever she tried to hug him he would pull away from her. Throw tantrums in order to get their attention, it would work but to the negative effect. She was either put in the corner or they just gave in and gave her what ever she wanted. She had many, many toys in her room from her tantrum fits. Dolls, stuffed animals, and all the things a little girl dreams of in her room only Carrie didn't any of them.

What Carrie really wanted was what their son, Danny was given all the time, love. Carrie was jealous of Danny from all the attention he was always given. He always got the hugs and kisses while she got the evil glares. He was the one that was always told 'I love you' by both of them while she was silenced by giving her whatever she wanted just so she could shut up. What she wanted more then any toy in the world was for one of them to say those simple three words to her.

Which brings us back to hiding in the cupboard, her and Danny were playing tug of war when accidently letting go of the rope, making Danny fall and brake his arm. Once Danny made the most blood curtlling noise, Carrie made a quick dash for the kitchen to hide. She didn't want to get punished again, what she did would get her grounded for years to come. She listened as they worried over their precious son then to arguing over her. "Where's that little brat, so I could wring the life out of her?" said a furious Kirsty. The wife never liked Carrie, she looked too much like that slut her husband slept with and would probably act like one to some day.

"We'll find her later, Kirsty, but right now we need to take Danny to the Hospital." "Why did you have to sleep with princess slut before we got married? Danny would be fine right now and that little brat wouldn't have to be here!" "I was drunk Kirsty, it was a mistake, I thought Angelique was you. I never wanted Carrie to be born. I personally wish the women had an abortion." Carrie's jaw dropped at what she just heard. She knew what abortion was, it was a medical practice to 'correct mistakes'. Maybe that was why her mother and father didn't love her, Carrie was a mistake. Once the couple left with their 'wanted' son, Carrie jumped out crying all the way to her bedroom. She laid on her pink bed sobbing like there was no tomorrow. It was hard to breathe, hard to swallow, everything in her body was impossible to move. It was when a voice called her name she stopped crying.

"Carrie, Carrie, come and play with us" Carrie stood upright, looking to were ever the voice was coming from. "Carrie" No, wait it was actually to voices, they belonged to two little girls or she thought it was. "Look out the window, Carrie" She looked out the window, outside was a street and the house across from them. It started to change before her eyes. The street was now covered in snow, the house was replace with a big hotel with a sign that read _The Overlook_. The sign indicated the hotel was in Colorado, deep in the mountains. Carrie felt excitement burst inside her, they lived a border away from Colorado. "Come and Play with us Carrie" She saw at the hotel's enterance was two twin girls in matching blue dresses. Once they turned away was when the outside turned to normal.

Carrie didn't heasite, she packed all her things in her suite case, her clothes, shoes, some money, and a coat since she saw snow in the vision. Once all packed and ready a thought came to her mind, she had to write her father a note. She got out a sheet of notebook paper, wrote what was important for them, and folded the paper into an origami swan. She left the elegant swan next to her bed post. Carrie hoped her father would get a hold of the letter then off to the Overlook.

If only she knew the horrors that awaited her there.


	2. It Keeps The Party Going

It Keeps the Party Going

There's always a party going at the Overlook Hotel. Even when there's no one there the drinks never stop flowing, the music still playing and the partiers keep partying. But in order for the fun to keep going they need a vessel, something to keep them feeling alive even though the bodies are six feet under. The Hotel was always capable at receiving the vessel to its children. The Twins had done a successful at supplying life to the dead party. The Twins had special abilities such as seeing the dead, predicting the future, reading minds, etc. The Hotel thought the Twins would keep the party going for a very long time but, as the years past it was slowly dying.

So it decided to feed off others with similar abilities like the Twins but with lesser effect. Most of the time the victims would either kill themselves or go mad. One time it almost got what it wanted for its citizens, Danny Terrance. The boy had abilities even greater then the Twins but, the boy was smart. He out smarted the partiers, the hotel, even out smarted its little puppet, Jack Terrance. Jack was a helpful vessel but, wasn't enough. When the prized boy escaped into the snow with his mother it screamed silently in fury while it collected the soul of Jack Terrance.

For years the hotel was beginning to dwindle into ruble. It was close to becoming bankrupt because no one wanted to stay in the spring and the summer. Its people began to loose hope, they could feel the long delayed wait of death come upon them and they dreaded it more then being trapped in this Hell. The fears were gone temporarily by capturing a Female Cenobite.

A year ago a caretaker was on the verge of madness in the Overlook. He could feel the evil seeping into every corner of every room. He was now hiding in the kitchen closet with gold and black box in his had trying to solve it. The man knew what was inside that box and he didn't care. He would rather be in Hell then die in this evil Hotel. The caretaker could hear the other voices on the other side of the door. They beckoned, they pleaded, they threatened him to open the door but, he didn't hear them. The box was almost finished and when it was done Angelique appeared to him in all her horrible beauty. The ghosts could feel this powerful presence on the other side. They knew what she was, the Overlook told stories about these Cenobite and the unlimited power they possessed.

A Cenobite would make a great vessel to last them longer then the Twins and Danny combined together. With great force they literally knocked down the door. The caretaker was already dragged to Hell by her minions in haste. Angelique knew what this house was; it was dangerous and lethal to anyone, even for a cenobite. She was taken before she could go to The Labyrinth. The feeling of being dragged by the citizens of The Overlook was like going through the process of becoming a cenobite but, worse.

Instead of becoming empowered and feeling more alive then ever, she felt weak and close to death. They were draining her of every power she possessed. Angelique was kept alive for a year strapped naked to a mattress in the very hidden place in the basement. She wasn't just used for her power but, for sex as well. The weak demon women was rape countless times, many times wishing she was dead but never slipping away.

Angelique was glad Carrie was with her father. At least she wouldn't wonder were mommy went. The Princess felt regret for not loving Carrie enough as a mother should do for her child. This painful experience made her love her daughter more then ever before. Maybe that was why she was still holding on because every time she was violated or on the brick of madness she would think of Carrie. If she ever got out of this house, which was highly unlikely, she would go over to her father's house and scoop her up in her arms.

As Angelique thought of her daughter, the Twins looked into her memories. They knew Carrie was a pure breed Cenobite. In the Labyrinth, it would be considered a blessing to have a child born from hand made Cenobites. In the Overlook Hotel, it was the best damn vessel they could possibly have and they wanted it! The Overlook looked at the child's life over at her father's house. The child was sad, there was no love in the house for the unexpected daughter. The father looked at her as a curse that ruined his marriage and the wife saw her as a spoiled brat. The lack of love in the house was perfect.

When the girl took up the offer to go to the Hotel the residents leaped with joy. The vessel would last them for a hundred or maybe even a thousand years. Angelique could feel the joy in the air that filled her with dread. Whatever made them in good cheer, they found an even better victim to keep the party going.


	3. A Little Runaway

A Little Runaway

Carrie felt tired but determined to keep on walking. She had begun her journey just a week ago and she could feel she was getting close to her destination, The Overlook. It was a lot harder then she thought, it would have been easier to just teleport to the hotel if only she was more experienced. If Carrie was a hand-made Cenobite it would only take her a month to know the skill and how to do it properly. Carrie knew how to teleport but only for a short distance. When Carrie first walked out the door, she closed her eyes and thought of the Overlook Hotel but ended up across the cheap motel across the street next to a gas station.

Since teleporting was out of the question, she had to find some other way. Carrie sat at the motel's bench, feuding over how she was going to travel without walking everywhere and getting lost. Carrie closed her eyes, clasping her hands together praying to Leviathan she would find a quicker way to the Overlook. Carrie felt the Overlook would give her the most important thing in the world: a loving family. It was the only logical reason she could come up with. When Carrie opened her eyes she saw the twin girls standing in front of her.

"Come play with us, Carrie," said the Twins in unison. Carrie got to her feet holding the suite case in her hand. It was great that the Twins wanted a play mate but at the same time they were kind of creepy with the way they dress the same, the way they talk in unison with each other. Carrie couldn't help but be a little afraid of them. "I...I would like to come play with you two but, I need some transportation. I'm not very good at teleporting yet" said an unsettled Carrie. The Twins smiled at unison as well. Both pointed in the direction what Carrie desperately needed. They were pointing at a greyhound bus that was heading for Denver, Colorado. Carrie smiled happily; she was jumping up and down in excitement as if Christmas suddenly came early. "Thank…" she trailed off, the Twins were no longer there. Feeling uneasy, Carrie got her things and preceded to the bus, at least she got money to travel.

When the Bus dropped her off at Denver, she started traveling the rest of the ways to the mountains were the Overlook Hotel resided there. During the day she walked while at night she rested. She was glad it wasn't snowing like it was in her vision or else she would have been really tired, maybe to the point of falling on her face. Carrie was now on the side of the road walking with her suite case on her right and her Ipod on her left. Carrie was singing:

_Well I won't back down, _

_No I won't back down, _

_You can stand me up _

_At the Gates of Hell_

_But I Won't back down._

Carrie knew every single song from Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers since the beginning of birth. Since her mother never really sang lullaby's to her it was usually the radio that sang her to sleep and it was usually Tom Petty on the radio. While the little runaway sang to her heart's content a white Pontiac Grand Am drove past only to stop then reverse.

"Stop the car Steve!" shouted Annie. Stephen Barker sighed; she had been yelling stop for the past half hour for sight seeing. It was great for a while but, then it was getting a little tiring. "Honey, we can do some more sight seeing once we get to the hotel, it's surrounded by mountains, darling," said Steve gently but firmly. "No, it's not that Steve. Look behind you," Steve did look behind him and he was in disbelief. It was a little girl walking in the wilderness alone carrying a suite case. She looked to singing as if there wasn't a care in the world. The lost girl looked like an angel; she had chocolate brown hair with sky blue eyes and a smile to melt hearts. Steve was in awe of this happy angel that he wondered where the parents were, they must be worried sick. After all the child reminded him a little bit of Christine who was sitting in the back seat looking out the window, squealing, "Mommy! Mommy! She's singing one of Tom Petty's songs."

Steve put the car in reverse, backing up until they were side by side with the girl. The child stopped singing as the car stopped next to her, causing her to take the earbuds out of her ears. The window rolled down to a very attractive blonde women. The women smiled, Carrie couldn't help but smile back. The lady had one of those smiles you just couldn't help but grin, it was sweet but contagious. "Hi sweetie, where are you going?"

Carrie couldn't tell her the truth, the lady wouldn't believe her or tell her to go home. "I'm running away to find a new family, miss. My birth family don't love me, they never have." Annie was stunned at how Carrie told her. It made her think of the time her sister ran away but eventually came home an hour later crying to mommy. The way this girl put it she was serious. Annie could tell she was tired and probably hungry from all the walking but she wasn't scared or crying she was lost. "Why do you think they don't love you, angel" said Steve concerned.

Before Steve lost his job he was a social worker until some punk falsely accused him of child molestation. The charges were don't but, it was difficult to get a job since his reputation was ruined. Unemployment drove him to depression and alcoholism . One time he almost hurt Christine by throwing her a flight of stairs in the heat of mad drunkenness. Annie never filed charges but, threatened to leave him if he didn't get help. He didn't want his family to leave him, he never had a family in his life and Annie and Christine were the only family he ever had. He agreed to get help, took some AA classes and looked for employment again which eventually got him a seasonal job as the caretaker of the Overlook.

"I was a mistake, that's all," Carrie said matter-of-factly. Reasonably someone would have told her it's not true and then calling for authorities to come pick her up. Stephen decided against that, mostly because they needed to go meet the manager before he could do his job but, mainly he became interested in the girl. A little girl that was to the point on why she was running away just made him wonder what was happening at home. Maybe it was his interest in keeping kids safe even though he almost harm his own flesh and blood. "Can she come with us daddy?" piped in Christine.

Steve smiled at Christine, she was always asking if they were going to have another baby. Right now they weren't ready to actually have one but, in Carrie's case they may consider adopting if it was necessary. "What's your name, sweetie?" said Annie. "It's Carrie, Carrie Regan." Carrie didn't want to mention her last name since it sounded so strange and she didn't want to go by her father's human last name Spencer. Carrie was already cursed with a boy name, Reagan. "Well, Carrie" said Steve, "Would you like to come live with us for awhile at the Overlook Hotel until things settle with your parents. I don't know if they're worried or not but, I certainly don't want you wondering by yourself. The world is dangerous for a little girl like you."

Joy overtook Carrie, a smile beaming on her face. "Really? You'll take me in?" Finally she was going to the Overlook and she was going to be with loving people as well. "Would you like to open the door for our new friend, Christine?" said Annie. The door opened to a girl with the same blonde hair as her mother. Carrie got her thing and went to the back seat of the car. "Hi, I'm Christine"

"Hi, I'm Carrie." As they were going down the road to the Overlook, Carrie felt this extreme feeling of belonging. It was the first time she ever felt loved by anyone.


	4. The Missing One

The Missing One

While Carrie was settling at home with the Barker's, worry overtook the Totec's. The day Carrie went missing they where coming back from the hospital. Danny's arm was in a blue caste humming away as if he didn't get his arm broken. Xipe thought it was the last straw for Carrie, the temper's were one thing but braking and arm was another. Once they got home Xipe was going to take her back to her mothers. He never wanted her there in the first place.

It was once they got inside the house Danny said, "What's redrum?" Kirsty and Xipe looked at their son puzzled. "What?" said Kirsty.

"Redrum, mommy. I saw it written in red on the hospital wall while doctors were fixing me." Kirsty nodded, it must be one of those things that teenagers like to write on the walls when they're bored. At least, it wasn't a swear word. "It's a drink, honey. Pirates like to drink that stuff." Danny nodded fascinated by the information. Maybe that was the reason a pirate was on the Captain Morgen bottles, thought Danny. What Danny didn't tell his mother was that the message was written by invisible hands and in blood. He was frightened when it happened, he even kept pointing at what he was seeing but the doctors just ignored him tending to is injured arm. Danny was afraid, very afraid, he had a feeling the message was important but didn't know what it meant.

While Kirsty was with Danny, Xipe went upstairs to have a talk with his daughter. Once Xipe was at the door he knew something was wrong. Her room was too quiet. Usually the radio was playing softly while Carrie was in bed, it was her sleep aid. She doesn't like the silence. He knocked on the door softly, "Carrie, Carrie? Are you asleep?" No response, Xipe turned the door knob, slowly opening the door. The room was tidy. Everything was in there place, the toys in there bin, the stuffed animals on there shelves even the bed was made. It didn't feel right, Carrie hardly ever cleaned her room and it was one of the things that annoyed him but not now. In fact the cleanliness in the room made it feel less alive as if to honor a memory of a deceased child. Xipe anger turned to fear for his daughter for she wasn't in bed sleeping.

He began looking for her around her bedroom hoping this was a trick she was playing. "Carrie? Carrie? Are you hiding baby?" Never once in his life did he call Carrie baby. Xipe never once wanted to acknowledge he had a daughter with another women. "I'm not mad at you Carrie, please come out. I just want to talk to you, honey." Failed to find her in her own bedroom he went downstairs to the living room were Kirsty was with Danny reading a book.

"Carrie's not in her room, help me find her," said Xipe panic quivering in his voice. Kirsty and Danny looked concerned. Danny never saw his father looked so scared in his life. The boy knew that message was important and maybe the answer was Carrie going missing. Just by having this knowledge Danny felt afraid for his family, especially Carrie. He had a dream about her the night before this night. He was standing at the front of the elevator with Carrie standing behind it. Once the doors opened blood began to pore out covering Carrie in blood. The blood kept poring in leaving him screaming in terror. When the blood stopped coming in Carrie opened her eyes smiling, reaching out her blood stained arms to him. "Come and play with us, forever and ever and ever." After saying that terrifying line was when thousands of hands reached out and pulled her into the darkness of the elevator.

While his parents frantically looked though every room in the house looking for Carrie, Danny stood frozen in the middle of the living room staring in terror at the Twins that stood before him. "Carrie isn't here Danny. She's going to play with us forever and ever and you're welcome to join us." They were grinning at him as blood began to seep from their bodies was when Danny started screaming, causing his parents to stopping searching.

Both parents went downstairs to a very horrified Danny. Even though Danny was just as pale as his father he looked as if he'd seen a ghost or in Danny's case ghosts. "What happened, Danny?" said Kirsty thinking it was one of Carrie's pranks. "Carrie isn't here, she's with the Twins! They were here!" cried Danny, he was sobbing into Kirsty's neck. "What Twins, Danny? Are you talking about the Brothers?" The Brothers were the twins that were sewed and twisted together. They were called Comedy and Tragedy because their faces resembled that of the masks you see at the theater. Danny looked at his father shaking his head. "No Dad, these were girls. They looked normal but if you saw them you would know something isn't right about them. Carrie's with them and something bad is going to happen to her and to all of us."

Danny went back to crying on Kirsty's shoulder, feeling very afraid for Carrie. Thinking that she might have been kidnapped, Kirsty called the police.


	5. Christine

Christine

It's been a month since Carrie was living with the Barker's in this glorious hotel; it was almost like living in a mansion. The Hotel reminded her of the Labyrinth in a more heavenly way so to speak. It every room in all the hallways the Overlook contained she heard happiness rather then despair. Carrie could her laughter through the hallways even though she couldn't see them, at least not yet. She could her music down in the ball room that belonged to a time when her father was human, jazz music. Carrie loved all types of music, especially the ones that made her want to dance and the wonderful tunes playing downstairs just made her body want to go with the rhythm but she resisted. She didn't want her new family to think she was crazy after all they were 'normal' people.

Well, maybe not Christine, she wasn't entirely normal. Oddly she was very similar to Carrie but, less 'demonic'. Carrie liked Christine a lot. When Carrie first met Christine she knew the girl was in a way something like her. Within a week Carrie thought that Christine would be afraid of her because she was born a demon. People don't seem to like demons, at least the Christian types anyway. But still announcing that you're a pure breed Cenobite or in other words a demon child the first thing that people are going to think that you are the Anti-Christ and most likely want to kill you.

But Christine found out the truth anyway but didn't seem to mind. "How did you know what I am?" said Carrie curiously one day. Christine just smiled, "I saw you change from normal human skin to pure white one day on accident. I thought the bathroom was empty." Carrie remembered that little incident in the bathroom. She was getting undressed to take a shower. Thinking that the coast was clear that she could get back to her own self. The door just opened suddenly for only a brief moment then shutting the door closed again with a shocked sequel. Carrie was afraid at that point, she got the feeling that one of the Barker's saw who she really was and would demand that she be out of the house. Her fears were gone when Christine confessed she was the one that saw her that day and shouldn't be afraid.

After that they began telling each other about their lives. They asked each other stupid questions like what's your favorite color? What food do you like? What's your favorite movie? Etc. After the small talk they began telling their stories of their lives. Christine was born in Kansas, her dad wanted to name her Dorothy but her mother insisted on calling her Christine after her mother, Dorothy shall be her middle name. Carrie commented at least she had a normal girl name instead of a boy name like Regan. Christine continued about other things about her and her family then she went on about her unique abilities.

The first power was when she was three years old, Christine remembered moving things with her mind. At first she thought it was a ghost in the house, even her family thought there was a supernatural force at work. Christine wasn't able to control it until a year later. Which came along with ability, after controlling her telekinesis she was now able to hear thought along with the ability to see things that weren't there and had the ability to look into the past, present and future. One would think that having so much power could burden a five turning six year old child to the point of insanity would harm Christine but it didn't seem to faze her at all and she was a human child.

After hearing Christine's side of the story, Carrie told hers. Carrie told her about the Labyrinth, the Cenobites, her mother and father, the reason she was here, etc. When Carrie was telling her about the Overlook Hotel and the joys that it bring to her was when Christine stopped in her tracks. Christine didn't know if Carrie knew this or not but the Overlook wasn't a good place.

When Christine heard the good news that her father got the job at the Overlook Hotel Christine had a vision. The girl was standing in the hallway with the Twins in front of her. "Come and Play with us." Then in a flash blood was everywhere on the walls and on the carpet. Seeing the gruesome scene before her she heard them say, "Forever and ever and ever." The vision changed to a much more disturbing scene in her daydream vision. A woman was running from a man with an ax in his hand. She couldn't see their face but, she knew there was something bad going to happen. The woman fell screaming for her life then the man said, "Darling, Light of my Life! I said I wasn't going to hurt ya. I'm just going to bash your brains in! I'm going to bash them RIGHT THE FUCK IN!" The man was laughing when the ax was raised above his head and once it was about to strike Christine fainted to the floor, ending her up in the hospital.

Christine was getting more nightmares like it when she arrived with her new arrival. Christine wanted to tell Carrie how bad the place was because it reeked with evil but chose to keep silent. She wondered why Carrie didn't feel the evil of the hotel. Maybe because Carrie was a demon girl and witnessed more evil in Hell then any other place but, then again the place wanted Carrie for a reason. Whatever the reason, it wasn't good because Christine had a dream about Carrie last night with a man and a women hugging her in protection of an unseen presents that intended to harm them all.


	6. The Letter

The Letter

The night he conceived Carrie, he wasn't entirely himself. Xipe had taken in a ten shots of whiskey, two martinis, three shots of tequila, and four rounds of jack with Coke. It would have been enough to make a normal man pass out or die from alcohol poisoning. Xipe was no ordinary man, far from it but, that didn't mean he was invincible. What Xipe wanted was a good buzz but, ended up feeling dizzy if he didn't have something to hold on. He grabbed on an arm that was elegantly smooth and smelt lavender. When he looked at the person he was holding on to for support what he thought was Kirsty. "Heeeeeyyyyy bbbbaaaabbyyyy. What are you dooo-" then she took the words out of his mouth by passionately kissing him. The feeling of her body against his was filling him with lust. She took him to her hotel room were they made passionate love while he was screaming Kirsty's name with the wrong women underneath him.

It was when the next day came with a massive hangover he noticed something was wrong. After seeing Angelique curled up naked in his arms he immediately jumped out of bed panicked and scared. Xipe got dressed as fast as he can, moving quickly without Angelique waking up. It was when he opened the door he found Kirsty about to knock on the door. She looked over to were Angelique was still sleeping, the anger and pain brimming in her eyes. "The wedding is off!" she screamed waking Angelique, she was covering herself. When Kirsty left, he ran after her begging her not to leave him that it was a mistake.

Since then he hated Angelique. He swore to himself that he would show any mercy to the Princess, none what so ever. When she announced to him that she was pregnant, he snickered and said, "Why should I care, Princess? I want nothing to do with it. Even if it's mine." He always refer to the child as 'it' never he or she even when the child was born. When the nurses came to him holding his child he sneered at his own flesh and blood, "Get that thing away from me." The child was a curse that bonded him to Angelique for all eternity instead of Kirsty. Walking away from Carrie her cries could be heard through the whole Labyrinth. The day after Carrie's birth was when Kirsty took Xipe back, wanting to start things over and everything went for a few years until Carrie was dumped on his door step.

Through the whole year Xipe took care of Carrie without showing her any love what so ever. Sure he attended to her every need and want but never gave her the same affection as his son. In his mind then she deserved it, the little brat almost ruined his love with Kirsty and she was Angelique's daughter.

Well, that was the way Xipe thought until Carrie ran away. After all wasn't Carrie his daughter too? Carrie wasn't given any affection from her mother since her birth. The only people giving her all the love that she needed was from the Princess's maids. He felt guilty for not loving her enough. It was on Halloween when he found the origami swan he was consumed with sorrow, guilt, pain, and despair, leaving him in tears.

He was at home that night in Carrie's room while Danny and Kirsty were out trick or treating. It was a great distraction for them and Danny was having a lot of Nightmares lately. He told them that he wanted to stay at home for the night for the trick or treaters. It was a lie though. What he wanted to do was find something that would give a clue were Carrie went.

Xipe went into Carrie's bedroom were it was still and quiet. The radio was at the foot of the bed, the toys along with a toy house was at one side of the room with the stuffed animals sitting neatly on the other side. He closed his eyes imagining Carrie was here. It was surprising how much he knew about her. Carrie had dark brown hair with blue eyes that were like his when he's in human form. She has a birth mark on her wrist that is in the shape of a heart, 'she wears her heart on her sleeve', Xipe thought. She listens to the radio at night so she can sleep at night, she hates the silence it's deafening she said one time.

Look to the desk by her bed, said a voice. Xipe opened his eyes, it sounded like Angelique but he couldn't be sure. He looked at the desk, on it was an origami swan with some writing on it. Xipe went over to the desk, sitting on Carrie's pink bed. He held the swan in his hand, opening it delicately. It was a letter to him, it read:

_Dear Xipe_

_When you read this I'll be gone. I just want to say I'm sorry for my existence and I wish I could take it back. I've heard what you before you took Danny to the hospital. You wished mom never had me in the first place. I don't blame you for hating mom for what she did. Since the day I was born she never once wanted to hold me like you do. I think it's because she's always sad all the time. One time I had a dream of her sleeping in the tub while her wrists were bleeding._

_Anyway to get to the point, since you and Kirsty are unwilling to love me as your daughter I ran away to find a new family. There are families out there that want a child but are unable to have any. Don't worry about me Xipe, I'll be fine, I'll find the right family for me. I am a full blooded Cenobite so if some crazy family tries to hurt me they've got another thing coming._

_Even though you hate me I just want you to know that I love you very much Xipe. Maybe one day when I'm a little older I might see you again but, I see that's highly unlikely._

_With all my love,_

_Carrie_

He read the letter several times feeling a lump forming in his throat. His eyes were beginning to burn and it was getting hard to breathe to the point were hyperventilation was taking place. The words on the letter were blurring his vision as if he was looking through a fogged window. He closed his eyes feeling the betraying tears fall from his cheeks. She never once said father, thought Xipe. The feeling inside him was so overwhelming that he finally broke down crying holding the letter close to her.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Carrie! I'm sorry. Please come back. Please, I'll…I'll give you all the love in the world! Just please come home. I admit….I-Its my fault I shouldn't have blamed you baby! It was all mine. Please come BACK! I NEED YOU HERE!" The rest was rabbling sobs that was inaudible to hear. While he was drowning in tears he thought about the time he walked out on Carrie. He wondered how long she must have been crying for her father or even her mother. Carrie must have been screaming for days on end until she couldn't her eyes were dry and her voice gone. "Oh God I'm a terrible father! What kind of a father walks out on their baby?"

"One like my father." The voice froze him to the very core. He lifted his head to the doorway. What he saw made him almost scream but he put his hand to his mouth to keep the sound from coming out. Xipe backed up on the bed all the way to the window. What he saw at the front on the doorway was his long dead half brother, Ben. Ben, like Carrie was dropped off over at his father's doorstep, his father hated Ben for his very existence and just like Carrie he wasn't shown any sort of love what so ever. A year later Ben ran away to find a family that will love him. When Xipe was humanly known as Elliot, he was the last to see Ben alive. Several months later the search party found Ben mutilated in a ditch near the sea shore.

"Hi Elliot," said Ben waving his half attached arm. "I see you're very much like dad, only more…demonic." Ben laughed that made Xipe's skin crawl. He hadn't been called Elliot in a long time and he never felt so afraid before since his demonic rebirth. "You're suppose to be dead Ben." "Oh, brother," said dead five year old Ben, holding his slashed to ribbons hands to his heart. "Aren't suppose to be dead yourself, Elliot?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? Why are you acting so frighten at the sight of me? Out of all the family you were my only friend."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because your love wasn't enough and I don't blame Carrie for leaving you. You are very much like Dad, you'll only love anything that comes out of your wife and no other women. You are a horrible FATHER!"

"SHUT UP BEN! JUST SHUT UP AND STAY DEAD!"

"No" said Ben smiling, he was enjoying his brother's discomfort. "When the New Year comes Elliot I'll soon have a new playmate and we are going to play forever and ever and ever."

Xipe closed his eyes, putting his hands on his ears to block out that horrible laugh that Ben was making. It wasn't Ben that was there before him. It couldn't be it just couldn't. He opened his eyes, Ben was gone but on the wall was one word written in blood "REDRUM".


	7. Birthday Surprise

Birthday Surprise

Carrie was in cold sweat once she got out of her sleep. She dreamed of her mother was in a dark place bound to a filthy mattress. Usually when Carrie had dreams of her mother it was often about suicide but, this was different. Her mother was in pain in great pain. Carrie for some unknown reason felt afraid for her mother. Her fears were put aside when Christine's hand was on her shoulder. "What's wrong Carrie?" The demon girl stared at Christine, remembering her mother's pain. Angelique was always peaceful in her dreams dying as if finally released from a great burden. When the thought came to her Carrie saw that she was the great burden she was almost to tears.

"It's OK Carrie. Beside you should cheer up a little because it's midnight and do you know what that means?" Carrie shook her head, smiling.

"It means that I'm late for the ball and I get turned into a pumpkin!" Carrie and Christine laughed at the joke. "No silly, it's your birthday!" Carrie was surprised. Already she was turning six? Oh here did the time go? Thought Carrie. The girls started to laugh and giggle at the idea of a Birthday Party. Carrie never had a birthday celebration before, at least not with a family. The first birthday she could remember was in the Labyrinth with the maids and a few other Cenobites but, not her mother and most defiantly her father. In fact when Carrie was dropped off to live with her father and his 'family' they didn't even bother to throw her a party but they did for their son. Danny was born on the same day as she was only a year younger.

This time it would be different. It would be her first birthday party with an actual family. They weren't her biological parents but that didn't matter to Carrie. They were _her _family now. A knock was heard upon the door. The girls stopped with their laughing but that didn't whip the smile from their faces. "Hey, girls. Do you know what time it is!" said Steve angrily. The tone in his voice was enough to make the girls scarred. Carrie had a strange feeling that this wasn't Steve. Steve was usually nice and never raised his voice but Carrie put that feeling aside as Christine told her of Steve's actions when her was jobless. He's just being stern that's all, thought Carrie.

"It's midnight, Daddy! It's Carrie's Birthday!" squealed Christine. Steve opened the door slowly. Stephen Barker was in a red robe with black pajama pants. He almost looked like a young version of Heffner. Carrie looked into the man's eyes for a moment and felt that strange feeling again. His eyes looked blood shot red, the skin of his face looked shaggy as if it was bound to fall off. Steve grinned, it was an evil grin, the kind of grin the devil would have. Carrie was afraid for that moment until she blinked she saw the friendly version of Steve. She let out a breath it was all in her head.

Steve walked over to the girls. His hand rested on Carrie's shoulder. He smiled, it was a friendly smile this time. "Well, Well, Carrie you're already turning into a big girl already. Let me guess? You're about to become 21, aren't you?" "No silly Daddy! I'm going to be six!" squealed Carrie, holding her hands up showing how old she was now. She was already calling Steve 'daddy'. Steve laughed with her. "Ok then sweeties, you need to go back to bed because I have a surprise for you Carrie and I think you would like it." Carrie beamed up at her new daddy. Steve gave them both a kiss on the forehead and tucking them into bed. Once Steve left the room Carrie went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

It was six in the morning when Carrie heard a voice that sounded familiar. "Carrie, wake up Carrie." The voice sounded feminine and sweet. The door opened by itself making a low creaking sound. "Carrie" the women said again. "I'm coming" she whispered. Carrie slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake up Christine. She went to the door then she was out in the long hallway. Looking both ways she wondered where that voice was coming from. Then she saw the door across the hallway open. "Carrie come here" said the voice. Carrie went into the room across the hall. The room was similar to the room she was sleeping in.

"Who are you?" Carrie got the feeling it was one of the ghosts that lived in this room. She never got the chance to see them but she knew they were their, she could feel them. "Come to the bathroom and see." She did as the voice said. The closer she walked to the bathroom the more afraid she became. Something wasn't right here. There was something here that wasn't friendly. Once Carrie was at the door, she opened it. In the bathroom came to as a surprise, it was her mother standing by the mirror looking tired but actually happy to see her.

Carrie never saw her mother happy, at least not around her. It must be a trick! It has to be like when I saw Steve wasn't really Steve thought Carrie. Angelique walked over to her daughter. "Carrie….oh Carrie" Carrie was shocked to see that her mother had tears in her eyes. Tears for her. Angelique knelt down to Carrie's level, stroking her daughters cheek. Carrie was beginning to cry herself. Her mother was never like this, never so affectionate always so distant. It was when Angelique was hugging Carrie was when they both began to cry. "I'm sorry, Carrie. I'm so sorry I wasn't more loving toward you."

Carrie pulled away from her. "Mommy, why are you here? Did you die here?" Maybe that was the reason my mother is here, she left me to go killed herself, thought Carrie. "No, honey, I'm not dead but, I'm barely holding on baby." A look of concern come over Angelique's face. Her daughter shouldn't be here. It was dangerous to be here. When the Princess looked into her daughter's mind she discovered why Carrie was here. "Carrie, you need to go home. Right now!" Carrie was startled by her mother's urgency to leave.

"But why, mommy?"

"Listen to me, baby. This place is evil. It will take everything that you have and will throw you away afterwards. I don't know why I'm not dead yet but whatever it is the Hotel is planning it's you" A whish of the shower curtain was heard behind them. Carrie remembered that the curtain was opened for her to see the tub but now it was draw back. They heard the water running in the tub. Carrie was suddenly afraid again. "Carrie, I want you to listen to me. I want you to leave this room at once and I want you to leave this place at once."

"But what about the Barkers, Mommy? They've been treating me like a daughter!" The Princess was surprised to hear this and was filled with dread. There were more people here that came to die. "Carrie, I want you to tell then to get out as soon as possible. Now Go!" Carrie did as her mother said. Once she was at the door, Carrie looked over her shoulder to see her mother one last time. Her mother was gone but, what she saw coming out of the tub was enough to make her run to her bed quickly and hide under the covers. What she saw was the tub overflowing with blood and she swore she heard a woman laugh. Carrie was pretty sure it wasn't her mother.


	8. Fears and Despair

Fears and Despair

Kirsty was small, helpless, the light was hurting her eyes. She cried out in pain, wondering why she was taken from that warm comforting place called the womb. She was cleaned and wrapped in the warm blanket, the warmth comforted her a little and she felt safe in a women's arms, it comforted her a little at least to the point of not crying. The women holding her wasn't her mother, she knew that but, that didn't matter. What was important was meeting her father. She heard her father but, she was surprised to hear what he said about her. "Get that thing away from me!" That's what he said about her. A thing as if she was a mutated creature. Once he left her the comfort of the nurse wasn't enough, she was crying again. She was wanting answers, she wanted to know why her daddy called her that and most of all she wanted her daddy!

Kirsty wakened from the dream. She was crying, her father never did that to her. He always loved his little girl from day one but, Kirsty couldn't help but feel sad for the little one. Every child deserves a loving family and that's when she began to think about Carrie. Kirsty got the feeling that she was looking through Carrie's eyes. Kirsty got out of bed and went to the bathroom, closing the door. She turned on the water, splashing the water on her face. She wanted to clear her head. When she patted her face dry she noticed that her bathroom wasn't really her bathroom.

The bathroom in her home had white walls without a widow. In this room the walls were stripped yellow and red going vertical. There was a window to her left, she could see nothing but snow outside. A bang on the door scared her to the corner of the room. There was a commanding voice on the other side, it wasn't her husband's. "Wendy! Wendy! Open the door Wendy RIGHT NOW" Kirsty went back to the mirror. The women staring at her wasn't her. The women called Wendy was blonde with blue eyes wearing a black sweater. The stranger banged on the door making Kirsty/Wendy scream in terror. The man behind the door was trying to come through with an ax. The hole started to become bigger and bigger until a face of a mad man appeared, saying: "HERE'S JOHNNY!" That was when Kirsty woke up covered in sweat. She felt for her husband but he wasn't there.

While Kirsty was having her double dream, Xipe was downstairs sitting in a rocking chair with a doll in his lap. The doll was made of porcelain wearing a white dress with feathers on the sleeves. It had blue eyes and brown hair just like Carrie's. In fact it was almost look like a clone of Carrie. The only difference is that this replica would never grow up.

Xipe remembered the time Carrie begged to have the doll. He was furious with her that she took a red marker and colored in a heart on the doll's wrist. "Now I have a perfect twin!" Carrie once said gleefully. He knew he had no choice but to buy it, what Carrie did was almost close to breaking the fragile doll. At least the owner wasn't angry about it, he was even happy to see Carrie. He didn't hear their little conversation, all he could remember the gentlemen saying was, "he'll need it someday." Whatever that meant.

He was glad that Carrie begged for the doll, if she didn't then he would have went completely mad with the loss of Carrie. Xipe found the doll on top of one of the shelves. For some weeks he had that doll with him almost constantly. When ever he was at home alone or at work alone in his office (His human job is a college professor in English and History, something to keep the money coming in so Kirsty isn't the only provider) he would hold the doll close to him weather it was only a minute or several hours. He never held Carrie, not once. He felt guilty for not doing that, not giving her all the love she deserved.

The doll wasn't really Carrie but, it was close enough. Every time Xipe held the doll (he named the doll Carrie) he wished it was Carrie. The still coldness of the Carrie doll's porcelain glass was a reminder that this wasn't really Carrie. It was as if Carrie was actually dead in his arms. Just thinking about it made him cry, one time he even cried himself to sleep. Sometimes he would try to imagine it was Carrie crying instead of him, "shhh, don't cry Carrie I'm here honey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much baby." It was the only way to control himself from sinking further into despair.

Tonight was a special night. By midnight it would be November 30, Carrie's birthday, she would be turning six. He stared at the clock, it was 11:55 pm. "You see that, Carrie? You're going to be six in five minutes," he whispered. The doll didn't respond but, he didn't mind. He pretended that Carrie was sleeping in his arms. He liked that night time when everyone was asleep he would sneak into Carrie's room and take the doll downstairs for hours until 4:30 in the morning. Xipe never had the real need to sleep, he only slept for the pleasure of it but, now he didn't like going to sleep.

He'd been having nightmares lately. He would dream about baby Carrie in her crib crying non stop. The dreams got worse when Carrie was no longer crying. The baby looked sick, she was still like a corpse you could almost see the ribs through the skin. Many times he would try to hold her, that was all Carrie was wanted in the first place but, in the dreams his hands went through her. He would wake up covered in cold sweat, making him get out of bed. The Carrie doll was a comfort to him almost. Tonight he didn't bother to shut his eyes, he just waited for Kirsty to sleep so he could sneak out and be with Carrie. He wanted to be with Carrie as much as possible, she didn't get enough love from him in the first place.

Danny stared in fear at the closet in front of him. There was something behind the door, he knew it. "Hey Doc" it breathed creepily. He sat up on his bed, "m-mom" Danny squeaked. "Mom can't help you now Doc," said the monster. Why was he calling me Doc, Danny wondered. The thought was replaced by paralyzing dread as his worst fear came true. The closet opened by itself to reveal a man with madness in his eyes and a smile to match it. Before Danny could scream the darkness took over. The last thing Danny could remember was the man saying, "Danny, it's time to take you medicine!"

It was midnight, Xipe gave the Carrie doll a small kiss on the head. "Happy Birthday, Carrie." He put his hand in his pajama pocket retrieving a locket. He put the necklace around the doll's neck. "This locket use to belong to my mother. She gave it to me before I left for the War. Please, don't ask which one. She gave it to me as a reminder that she will always love me. So I'm giving this to you to show that I'll always love you. I even have you picture in it." He opened up the locket for her. On the left was an old black and white version of five year old Elliot and on the right was five year old Carrie. It was her first picture ever taken. Xipe closed his eyes shut, he felt the tears coming back again. He didn't want to cry on her birthday.

"Xipe?" He opened his eyes. Without looking behind him he said, "Don't turn on the lights, please. I….I don't want Carrie to wake up."

"Carrie? She's home?" She said concern, something wasn't right. It only took him a moment to answer. "I wish it was, honey." Kirsty walked over to the racking chair. He was glowing a faint blue like the kind on a dying glow stick. Kirsty knew the different types of moods when he glows. Xipe would glow many shades of blue. Bright blue when he's in a good mood and a grey blue if he was cranky or angry. The glow he was showing was a dark blue that was so faint that you had to have the lights off to see it. Kirsty was kneeling beside him, looking at the doll on his lap. He was right, she wished it was the real Carrie. This imitation was a reminder that Carrie wasn't really here or worse, that Carrie was dead.

"Please don't think that, Kirsty. I don't want to….." She looked up at his face. Kirsty was surprised by what she saw, he was crying. It was the first time she ever saw him shed a tear. She put a hand on his pinless face (he only wears the pins if he's back in the Labyrinth or just to scare people silly) wiping the tears away. "Kirsty, I'm a horrible father."

"No you're not, darling. You're a good father" He opened his eyes, his night sky eyes had stars in them. "Maybe to Danny I was but, with Carrie….I…. I left her to die." He stood up from the rocking chair with the doll still in his arms. He went over to the window were it was starting to snow out side. "Remember how I told you only the innocent are safe, Kirsty?" Kirsty went over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yes" Xipe sighed in despair

"Well, Kirsty, I've actually harmed an innocent person. I didn't torture her physically. In fact I haven't even held her in my arms. When Angelique told me she was pregnant I just kept wishing she would miscarry or terminate it. When Carrie was born I've never even bothered to hold her. The only thing I said was, 'get that thing away from me' like she was a disease. For the last few years all I've been doing is wishing that Carrie would go away. That she'd…..I just wanted to punish Angelique, that I wasn't tied to her forever."

His voice became more hoarse, he was almost close to sobbing. "I….I…hate Angelique for what she did. I hate her and for some reason when ever I thought of Carrie I thought of Angelique and how she looked like her mother, I despised her, I blamed her for ever coming to existence but, then she didn't ask to be born and not only that she's also a p-p-part of m-me….and not only was I hurting Angelique I was hurting me." There was a long pause, he was beginning to shake holding to doll ever closer to him. Kirsty put her arms around his waist, trying to comfort him.

"I always thought that if Carrie was gone I'd be happy but, it turns out I was wrong. N-Now I wish she was here in her room sleeping with the music on. I can't bear it. The silence! It makes me think she's dead….like Ben. Oh God, I….I swore I wouldn't be like my father but, now I get the feeling Carrie might end up like BEN!" Xipe turned to his wife crying on her shoulder to muffle the sound. It was good to have a shoulder to lean on. Both were on the floor holding each other crying, they were holding the Carrie doll hoping to Leviathan that there child was still alive….and hope Carrie would forgive them.

Danny or the imposter Danny was watching them cry in the living room. The person in Danny's body was really Jack Torrence. His job was to make sure the Totec's didn't discover were Carrie was and if they did the orders were to 'correct them'. Jack walked back upstairs with a croqut mallet that he got from the attic. He went to bed but not to sleep. Jack didn't need sleep but he had something on his mind. He took the notebook from Danny's backpack and began to write that one phrase that will always be in his head.

All work and no play makes jack a dull boy. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and No play makes jack a dull boy. All Work and No Play makes Jack a Dull Boy…


	9. Insanity

Insanity

Steve sat on his bed staring out the window at the first snowfall. It had been snowing since Carrie's sixth birthday which has been a week ago. He knew there was something wrong with this place but, he didn't want to admit it. On the day the family was celebrating Carrie's birthday the little told an outrageous story that she saw her mother in the room she was not suppose to be in, room 237. He was given clear instructions for that room not to be opened to anyone. He didn't know why but, orders were orders. Steve remembered getting angry with her; he unintentionally hit her across the face. For weeks it has been bothering him, there was something wrong with the girl because before he began to apologies to her he saw for a brief moment that the girl's blue eyes turned black as the night.

Now Christine went into that room coming back with bruises on her neck. His wife accuse him of causing the marks when he knew damn well he didn't do it. He wouldn't harm a hair on his own daughter. After that false accusation he began to blame Carrie . Steve knew Annie wouldn't harm Christine so it only left Carrie as the culprit.

Steve Barker got out of bed wanting a drink really bad. He hadn't touched a drop of alcohol for months and hadn't had any craving but, ever since he'd been living in the Hotel he was having withdrawal symptoms. Steve went down to the Gold Room eyeing the bar across the grand room. There were no drinks on the other side of the bar which made Steve irritable. "Ah….I need a drink!" Steve walked over to the empty bar, he sat on the bar stool sighing, "I would give my soul for a dirty martini." He began rubbing his hands in irritation on not having a drink when he heard a British voice, "What will it be, sir?"

Steve looked up, the man was wearing a red tuxedo with a black bow tie. He had neat dark hair with brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black. "What would it be, sir?" asked the bartender. Steve looked over the man and was overjoyed that there was liquor on the other side. "I have two twenties and a ten in this wallet to get me some dirty martinis, Lloyd!" The man by the name Lloyd had a slight smile on his face, his stare was haunting but sincere. "Very good, sir," said Lloyd. As Lloyd began pouring the drink, Steve looked around him, laughing. "Not much of a crowd is there?"

"Don't worry sir, there would be a full house by this coming New Years. You sir are on the list." Steve laughed, taking the drink. He relished the taste of alcohol, it had been a long time since he had any. Steve took a couple of more drinks, he could feel the effects of the dirty martinis coming to him. "Are my family going to be in this party, Lloyd?" Steve slurred, he kept scratching his face since he couldn't feel it. "Of course sir, even your surprise guest is invited."

Steve frowned, "You mean Carrie Regan?"

"Yes, Mr. Torrence, is there a problem?"

"I think there is something wrong with that girl, Lloyd. Ever since she came here she has been nothing but trouble. She tried to kill my daughter, Christine. I'll admit I hurt Christine one time and I regret it but, I'll never actually try to kill her. You know Lloyd, I think that girl isn't human because today I hit her across the face. I swear I didn't mean to do that but it was mean I looked at her eyes and I swear to God that they were black as the pits of Hell themselves."

"You're right, Mr. Torrence, she's not human, she's a Cenobite."

"What?" Steve was confused. Lloyd went under the bar counter coming back up with a gold and black box with intriguing designs on it. Lloyd gave Steve the box, Steve began to observe it. "What is it?"

"It's the Lament Configuration or in other words Pandora's Box. It's how the Cenobite's are summoned."

"What are the Cenobites?"

"They're demons to some and angels to others, Mr. Torrence. They are explorers of pleasure and pain. They use to be human once but, not any more. Carrie on the other hand was _born_ a Cenobite, she's quite unique."

"Why are you inviting her to the party thou? These things sound like monsters to me."

"These monster, sir, are a life force for us. Just having one of them here would keep the party going for a whole year. The little demon's mother is here with us right now in the basement. She was good for a while but her daughter would do so much more for us and for your family, Mr. Torrence."

"My family, but how?" he didn't get his answer. Lloyd and the alcohol were gone with in the blink of an eye. He heard his wife screaming down the hall. "Steve! Steve!" Stephen turned around to see his wife with a bat in her hand. She was beside him now. Her worry concerned him. "What's the matter, honey?"

"There's a mad woman in that room, Steve. Christine told me about it." Annie hyperventilated. "Are you sure?"

"YES" Steve took the bat from his wife. "I'll go look, honey. Now go to Christine and keep an eye on Carrie. I think there's something wrong with her." I know what's wrong with her, she's a demon girl, thought Steve. As Steve was going to look in room 237, Steve began thinking of ways to get rid of Carrie Regan, if that was really her name.


	10. The Awakening

The Awakening

While Steve went to investigate room 237, Carrie was outside wearing only a summer white dress. It was cold under her bare feet but, it didn't hurt her. She loved the cold feeling as she skipped through the snow in the labyrinth. It was like skipping through sand only cold and slippery. For the months that Carrie had been living with the Barker's in the Hotel she began to know the large maze by heart. It was nothing like the Hell's Labyrinth were there was screaming and gnashing of teeth. What makes it even better was that there was a sky to look at.

_Into the great wide open,_

_Under them sky's are blue,_

_Out in the great wide open,_

_A rebel without a clue…._

Carrie stopped when someone called out her name. Carrie turned in a full 360 degrees. "Hello?" she called but, there was no answer. For reasons unknown to her, she was afraid. She began walking out of the labyrinth humming the rest of Tom Petty's "Into the Great Wide Open" in order to calm herself down. Maybe the cold was playing with her head, she thought. She remembered the time when she went to the coldest room in the Labyrinth. The room was something that would be best described in the last circle of hell. The room was covered in ice from ceiling to floor. Underneath all the ice were thousands of bodies, whispering to one another. Carrie found that room on accident and didn't care to visit that room again.

Only here in this cold it was different, it wasn't sorrowful nor despairing. On the surface this cold was fresh, clean even at first glace but, underneath there was something else. She couldn't really think what it was but, all she wanted to do was get out of here fast. A faint ruffling of snow was heard from behind her making her freeze. She didn't want to look but, her instinct told her to. She looked over her shoulder and behind her was a shrub lion. That lion wasn't there before, it belonged on the other side of the maze. Carrie looked forward to run but there was a horse shrub before her which actually belonged at a dead end two spaces from here.

Carrie began to panic, these plant animals were alive even though they weren't moving, at least not now. She never felt so afraid of a thing that wasn't made out of flesh. Carrie had an image in her child like mind that these beasts wanted to eat her. Before Carrie began to lose hope she heard that familiar voice that called her name. "Turn left," she didn't protest and then she ran. The voice in her head was her guide out. She could hear the lion and the horse coming after her with possibly even more shrub beasts. A sudden thought came into her head, now I know how Kristy feels. As she was finally out of the labyrinth going inside the Hotel to the nearest couch Carrie made something between a laugh and a cry into the couch pillow.

Mom was right, they needed to get out of here, it wasn't safe. First things first, she needed to find her mother then try to convince the Barker's to leave. Carrie knew Christine and Annie would agree to leaving but, Steve was going to be a little harder. Carrie had seen a slow change in Steve. He had become more reclusive and lost his temper more easily. Even in his facial features there was a difference. His face looked more like a mask made out of skin. Carrie looked up from her pillow seeing a man in a red tux wearing a wolf mask on his head. The presence was enough to make Carrie run to find Annie.

Carrie wasn't the only one that had a frightening experiance at the Overlook. Steve Barker was in room 237 trying to find the mad woman who tried to strangle his daughter, Christine. While exploring the room he found nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was in place and in order in this room until he went to the bathroom. At first Steve thought there was nothing in here until the shower curtains began to move revealing a goregous young woman. Steve was paralyzed in awe of this beauty. When she stepped out of the shower, revealing her nude body to him, he felt the feelings of lust come over him. As they came together, drawing into a kiss it was like Steve was 18 again. At first she tasted of vanilla to his lips but, when he stroked her back pulling away flesh she tasted like rot.

He pulled away from the woman. She was no longer the beauty he saw before but a rotting corpse. Steve backed away, far away from the disgusting thing before him. It was laughing at him, trying to advace upon him like a lover. Steve got out of the room quickly as possible. He closed the door with a hard slam, locking the door. While Steve was catching his breath, Carrie was running up the stairs to find Annie but instead to her dread found Steve instead. Carrie and Steve stared at eachother like gunslingers ready for a fight. Steve curled his lips in a snarl, Carrie must have done this he thought. She making him hallucinate his irrational brain was telling him. Carrie could sense what was brewing in his head, it was madness, pure utter madness.

"I know what you are, Carrie Regan. I know what...you...ARE!" After that Carrie ran as fast as her feet can carry her. As she was running from the thing that was Steve she heard the Hotel laughing. It was maddening, the place was taunting her every move. As she was about to scream she bumped into Annie that was tending to Christine. Carrie hugged Annie and began to cry. For the first time in her life she wished she was home.


	11. Shattered

Shattered

School was finally out for Christmas break. Once the bell rang to leave the kids leaped for joy, running out of the classes as fast as possible to get to the bus, to a parents car or simply just run home. Everyone was filled with the Christmas spirit, all except for one person. While everyone was giddy with joy and laughter, Danny was silent. He had an air to him that wasn't filled with good cheer. The children around him knew there was something wrong with him and did their best to stay away from him. Danny got on the bus sitting in the back alone staring out the window were fresh snow began to fall.

This wasn't how Danny usually acted of course. Danny was usually like any other child that wanted to play, make friends and detest school homework. The truth was the boy sitting in the back of the bus wasn't really Danny at all. While everyone was filled with the joy of the Christmas spirit, Danny was possessed with a more sinister spirit. It went by the name of Jack Torrence.

A week or so after the disappearance of Carrie, Danny began to have dreams about Jack. He witnessed the madness that slowly overtook him in the place called the Overlook Hotel. Danny knew that he had a wife Wendy and a son that shared his own name. The last dream that he had was when he witnessed Jack's break of sanity into madness by trying to kill his wife and son for the Overlook.

The dreams were only the beginning. The nightmares way have stopped coming but the true terror began when the voice of Jack began threatening Danny. Danny would be terrified calling out for his mommy or daddy. It first started off with daddy comforting him but it was soon mommy doing all the comforting. It soon got worse when the threatening voice started to know opening the closet, swinging the door open to a shadowed Jack Torrence. Of all the demons Danny had seen in the Labyrinth never had he been afraid of such a normal looking face. The night Danny was overtaken by Jack, he was now a prisoner of his own body.

Since Danny's possession, his mood became similar to Jack's. He was moody, not wanting to be with anyone, and had a short temper. One time a girl wanted to look at his notebook were it repeated the same statement as if it was a chant, _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy_. When she tried to look at it he cursed her slapping her hard across the face causing her to cry. Once the teacher saw this he was put into detention for a week, making Danny/Jack whisper under his breath 'bitch'. The next day the teacher went missing were only Jack knows were she is, buried six feet under in the middle of no where.

The parents had an idea there was something wrong with Danny but they mistaken it for grief. If Xipe wasn't so consumed with sorrow and guilt he would have noticed Jack's presence hidden in the boy's body.

Jack grew very observant of Danny's parents, especially Xipe Totec or what Jack began nicknaming him Pinhead by witnessing at times when the pins would come back on his face. Pinhead so Jack came to call him, he saw how the demon stare into Carrie's room, face filling with sorrow. During the nighttime Jack would sneak out at night watching the distort father take the Carrie doll from her room then fallow him downstairs. He watched him as the demon would rock the doll child, whispering sweet nothings to her, reading her stories, even singing lullabies. It was both strange and yet sweet that a demon could even mourn the loss of a child. There were times when he wished he could see his son Danny Torrence again. 'Kissin, Kissin, That's what I've been missin.' After Pinhead was done comforting the doll daughter, Jack went back upstairs to write that obsession that was in his head. Jack Torrence never slept.

On Christmas Day, Jack went into Carrie's room. The Carrie doll was on the bed. He held the doll in his arms, observing it. It looked so much like Carrie that for a strange moment he thought Carrie Regan Totec was actually staring at him. Jack turned the doll around, lifting the hair of it's neck. On the back of the neck there was a name that Jack immediantly recognized, _Daniel Torrence_. Jack smiled, his son grew up to be a toymaker. He never felt so impressed with his son. "Danny? Danny? You want to come down and open your presents?"

"Alright mom," said Jack, he sounded like Danny perfectly. He stared at the doll for a moment, an idea formed in his head. He knew that his job was to make sure that the Totec's didn't know were Carrie was but, what if the father came to the Overlook? The mother and the daughter was making them stronger the longer they stayed in the Hotel but, imagine the father being there. Jack knew that Pinhead was one of the most powerful demons that was closest to Satan himself. If all three of them was there the Hotel won't have to depend on the winter time to be active, it would be a whole year round.

Jack looked back at the doll then he started walking out of the room, singing softly to the doll.

_Rock a bye baby_

_In the tree tops, _

_When the wind blows,_

_The cradle will rock_

He was on top of the stairs staring down at the hard floor below.

_And when the bell rings_

_The cradle will fall,_

Jack outstretched his arms over the stairs with the doll in his hands as if he was giving it as a gift…or a sacrifice.

_And down will come baby,_

_Cradle and all._

The doll was released from his hands. Gravity took hold of the doll in one or two seconds. It hit the floor hard, shattering the doll to pieces. "Danny!" shrieked a worried voice. Kirsty was at the bottom of the stairs in her nightgown. She stared at the doll, shock coming to her face. She looked up at the imposter Danny who was smiling manically. She knew this wasn't her son but, someone else that she knew but didn't have a name. Someone that haunted her dreams.

Not a moment later, her husband came behind her. "Alright what did Danny break?" She turned around not wanting him to see the damage. It would break his grip on sanity but, it was too late. Kirsty could tell by how his face went from being happy to a frown. He walked away from Kirsty not saying anything. It was an unbearable silence then she heard his quivering voice, "Carrie". Xipe was down on his knees, his hand trembling with the feel of broken porcelain under his fingers. "My….My baby," his voice was becoming tearful then he picked up the pieces screaming in sorrow.

It was like that for five minutes of the demon crying. Kirsty never saw him so broken, she was by his side trying her best to comfort him. "No, no, no, not my baby, not my angel! Please don't let her die! Please!" Kirsty took him in her arms were he cried on her shoulder. Once he began to calm down he looked up at the staircase were Danny was still there. He wasn't smiling anymore but, there was still that malice behind those brown eyes.

Xipe pulled away from his wife, looking up at the stranger that was in his son's body. "Who are you?" he growled in anger. The imposter smiled down at the demon as if he was king mocking a peasant. "I'm your son."

"No you're not, you're not my son. I know my son and he would do THIS TO ME!"

"Are you sure about that, Daddy?" mocked the imposter. "You should be careful what you wish for Daddy because they might come true. Didn't you wish Carrie's whore of a mother would have terminated her pregnancy?"

"How did you know that?" said Xipe, shocked at what he had just heard. He knew his son wasn't up on those stairs it was just jaw dropping to hear them come out of his own son's mouth. Jack grinned like the Grinch. "Why, I'm your son, Daddy. I learn everything from you!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY SON!"

"I am your son for now! As I was saying since you wished your daughter to be terminated well were I come from we'll do just that. She's going to end up like your half brother Ben, a very late term abortion!" Jack laughed at the demon's misery but he didn't expect to be thrown across the room hitting him unconscious. Jack was gone for the moment and Danny began to emerge from his bodily prison. He began to cry as he felt a sharp pain on his bleeding head. Kirsty came to his aid carrying him into the kitchen leaving Xipe with the broken doll.

He felt guilty for hurting his son but, it was nothing like the sorrow that was built up inside him. The demon was down on his knees again gathering the broken pieces. On one of the pieces was a signature, the creature of the doll, _Daniel Torrence_. A small spark of hope came inside of him. Maybe tomorrow he would take the broken doll to the maker and try to repair his Carrie. It was his last hope.


	12. The Party

The Party

It was almost time for the taking of the vessel. Steve Barker like Jack Torrence before him had begun to lose his sanity piece by piece. It was only a matter of time before he'll finally break and give them what they want. The time was coming close, only in a few days till the New Year and they would be in business not only in the winter time but the whole year round were they would shine for eternity.

` If only the Overlook wasn't too overjoyed by what was coming to them, they would have kept a closer eye on the vessel's mother. Angelique slowly had been regaining her power since the end of October. It was a long tiring process for her but, it was worth it. She was excited when she first tested her powers to communicate to her daughter. Now was the time to act, she could feel the Hotel becoming active and it was hungry for power. For a week now, she had slowly been burning away the cuffs that had her bound to the bed in the cold basement. Tonight she could feel it becoming loose, making her pull at it to see if it would give.

Finally, after a long struggle with her restraints, she was free. Angelique jumped off the bed, her legs feeling like rubber for being in bed for so long. She didn't have any close on so it left her to try and find them which she highly doubt she would. She teleported from the basement to Annie's room whom was still sleeping. Angelique tipped toed to one of the drawers were she grabbed a flannel shirt and pajama bottoms. When she went to the bathroom, she heard the band playing down in the ballroom causing Annie to stir from her slumber. Angelique didn't dare turn on the lights until Annie left the room. Once she was gone, Angelique changed into her close. She was glad Annie was the same size as her. The flannel was a little tight on her but, it would do. She left the room looking from left to right. When she found no one was there, she went looking for Carrie.

Thirty minutes before Angelique's escape, Steve was already awake wandering the Overlook. He heard someone calling his name. It told him to go to the ball room. Steve noticed things that weren't suppose to be there. On his way to the ball room there was a trail of confetti, balloons of every color, party hats, he even spotted someone's lost underwear which made Steve laugh at the amusement. Steve was in the ballroom which was packed with people in 1920's attire. It was a cheery atmosphere; people were dancing, laughing, talking, and exchanging empty promises and sweet nothings.

It was all very exciting but, Steve main focus was on the bar across from him. He sat on the bar stool, smiling at Lloyd. "One glass of bourbon on the rocks!" He had about three glasses of Jack Daniels before he began to feel the effects of the alcohol. By the fourth or fifth drink, he began to get chatty. "You were right Lloyd, Carrie is…..is…a demon girl. The other day I went to one of the rooms and I saw the scariest thing in my life and when I ran out of there she was standing right there. I swear Lloyd I thought she was smiling, the bitch!"

Lloyd poured a sixth glass of Jack. Before Steve put it to his lips he said, "You know Lloyd I tried to put some sense into Annie and she suggested we leave the Hotel." He took the drink in one gulp, putting the glass down with a serious look in his eyes. "Woman, can't live with them, can't live with out them, and can't kill them." After a moment, Lloyd suggested to him, "Or can you sir?"

Before Steve could say anything, two men sat on both sides of him. "Hello Steve, I believe you're the new Caretaker am I right?" said the man on the left. Steve shook his hand smiling. "Yes, I'm the new care taker; may I ask who you are?" The stranger smiled at him. His smile was like the grin of the devil himself "I'm Jack Torrence I use to be the caretaker back in the eighties and my friend on right of you is Delbert Grady. He was the caretaker before me." Steve smile vanished; a thought came to him in that moment. In the interview with the with the manager there were concerns with the hotel.

There were many deaths in the Overlook, a young girl slashed her wrists in the tub, a few hanged themselves, many overdoses and one person for strange reasons split himself in two with a chainsaw. Steve wasn't too fazed by that since those people were taking care of the place by themselves, unlike them he had a family with him. That's when the manager told him about the Torrences and the unfortunate Grady's. Mr. Grady apparently went mad, killing his two daughters and his wife with an ax then blowing his brains out with a shotgun. The Torrence's were lucky at least for Wendy and Danny Torrence. When The Overlook Hotel opened back for the public they've found his body in the shrub labyrinth with an ax on his lap.

Steve backed away from the bar feeling gravity pulling him down to the ground. Stumbling to the ground, Steve pointed at the two gentlemen with accusing finger. "Wait a minute, you…you are suppose to be dead!" Jack came to his aid, pulling him back to the bar. "Mr. Barker, I think you're mistaken. We're not dead. Let's put it this way, we're in a better state of being so to speak. Think of it as heaven on earth."

"Heaven on earth," Steve marveled, he wasn't a believer in that kind of a thing but seeing this place, it might as well be heaven. "But there is a problem we'd like you to take care of, Mr. Barker," said Grady. "Your daughter Christine is planning on bringing an unwelcome guest to the party. She wants to bring Carrie's father into the picture and ruin our plans for the girl."

"Carrie's father?" Steve laughed "That's not possible, her father hates her and I don't think he'd bother to ruin you plans boys."

"He might or might not, he may destroy us, "said Lloyd gravely, his face was like death. "Remember what I told you about Carrie, that she's a pure bred Cenobite, a demon. If that demon comes to this hotel it will be the end of us." Steve listened intently to the warning then asked "What do you want me to do, Lloyd?" Grady put a hand on Steve's shoulder saying, "We want you to do your job as a care taker. Christine doesn't appreciate this hotel neither does Annie and neither does Carrie. What you should do is 'correct' your family and to 'correct' Carrie. In the end they would come to appreciate this hotel just like my two daughters and my wife."

Steve nodded, it made perfect sense. He thanked the two gentlemen and walked out of the ball room. He needed to 'correct' things first starting with his family, he'll deal with Carrie later. He went to the office were the radio was, in the corner there was a croquet mallet. Steve picked it up, then proceeded in smashing the thing to smithereens.


	13. Hidden Secrets

Hidden Secrets

Danny Torrence was sitting at his desk typing the last play of his late father, Jack Torrence. Before Danny escaped the Hotel with his mother, he grabbed at least one piece of the play his father had been working on before the Overlook took him over. He remembered his father wanted to be a writer of some kind. Danny didn't want to be famous, he was content with being a toymaker. He was only writing this play in the memory of his father. The play was called _The Madness_ which fitted perfectly to his experiences in the Hotel.

Before Danny could finish the last paragraph a flash of light suddenly appeared in his vision. He hadn't had this overwhelming feeling in years, not sense escaping death from his father. The room that he was in began to change into something familiar but didn't want to be in again. He was back into the lobby of the Overlook were a women with blonde hair was running for her life. The predator coming after her was a man with a croquet mallet with an evil expression on his face, which was oddly similar to his father.

"Now Annie, you're just making this harder on yourself. It about time to take your medicine!" The man with the mallet slammed his weapon against the wall, leaving an indent. The women only looked back in horror, limping away as fast as she can up the stairs. The image changed again to a women with brown hair and a face of an angel in distress ran down the halls of the Overlook screaming out a name, "Carrie!" over and over. She opens one of the doors to not find Carrie but a man being shot repeatedly. She opened and closed all the doors of the horrors that the Overlook contained. With exhaustion taking over her, she falls to the floor in despair. The image changes one more time to two little girls, one with blonde hair like Annie's and the other was one he recognized to be Carrie. They were in the food storage sitting on the floor. The blonde girl held a box in her hand that was designed in black and gold. Carrie was showing the girl how to solve it. Fear was plain to see in their faces. The image faded back to his room were he was occupied. The last thing he saw was the box lifting upwards then forward then going back down again.

After the sudden experience faded away completely there was a knock on the door. Danny stood up from his chair, his attention to the door below him. The knock on the door came again but, more urgent this time. Danny rushed down the stairs. Once he was down the stairs the knocking became more frantic as if it was a matter of life and death. "I'm coming!" said Danny a little irritated. He still was a little flustered at the episode he just had earlier. It had been a long time since he had a vision that powerful.

By the time Danny had unlocked the door, the knocking had stopped. His hand was frozen to the doorknob. For a minute he didn't know weather to open the door or not. He knew there was someone on the other side, the energy the person was giving off was enough to make him sick for a moment. Ignoring the feeling, Danny opened the door. He recognized the man that stood before him only this time he looked like he'd been through hell and back. His hair was in perfect condition and he wore a white shirt and jeans. In short he was what every girl dreams about: tall, dark, and handsome. He looked good physically but, it was the look on his face that told a different story. He looked tired but, desperate as if something dear was taken from him. In his hands was a white shoe box that he clenched tightly for dear life. The man with the box wanted to say something but, talking looked painful to him. The stranger was even close to tears. After what seemed like a painful silence he asked, "Are you Daniel Torrence?"

Xipe Totec had been searching for Torrence for a week. Apparently the store the toymaker owned was closed down due to a fire and had no interest of reopening for unknown reasons. Rumor had it that the respected toymaker got into a disagreement with a delusional customer that thought it was best to commit arson. Thankfully he knew Danny lived in the State of Maine either in a little town of Derry or Castle Rock. When he transported himself to Maine in the middle of an empty highway at night he felt exhausted. Teleporting is mainly useful it it's for a shot distance or for being summoned. At least he was skilled at teleporting to far away places or else he would have been knocked unconscience or worse dead.

In his hands was a white shoe box with the contents of the broken Carrie doll. As he was about to travel to Derry he felt a sudden chill go up his spine. He heard foot steps coming from behind that wasn't too far away. He could by the sound that the person was wearing boots. Xipe had the immediant instinct to hide in the dense trees to the side of the road. He hid behind one of the trees, pearing from behind one of them. He took a brief look at the stranger. The person was wearing red and black leather boots with deniem jeans and vest. He had two buttons on his vest, one was a red smilely face and the other had a statement that said "Got Pork?" He looked like an ordinary man but, Xipe knew he wasn't. The stranger in boots was called The Dark Man, The Walking Dude, many other names but, best known by the initials R.F., Randell Flagg.

If anyone was to wonder why a Cenobite would be afraid of an ordinary looking man like Randell Flagg, it would be for this reason. It was rumored that the dark man summoned up a group of Cenobites and only one returned mad as a hatter. It turns out the unfortunate Cenobites that never returned their bodies were never found. The only thing that could be found was a finger, a labia, and a piercing. When the Walking Dude changed his form from human to crow, Xipe was convinced this was the feared Dark Man.

Xipe slept in the forest until morning, were he proceeded to walk to Derry. Once he entered in the town of Derry, Xipe could feel there were hidden secrets that the town didn't want to talk about. There was a creature here that comes up every 30 years to feast on the believers, many of them children. This creature didn't have a name but it has many forms. Mostly it likes to take the form of a clown were they all flout. There was a cemetery up ahead that comes close to Castle Rock that was reserved for pets but deeper in the forest was an Indian burial were one can bury the dead but will come back to life soon after. Well it turns out the people that come back aren't really themselves, making the Indians decide "Death is Better."

Over at Castle Rock, there were even more hidden secrets. When he first went on CunningHam Street past a demolished house with a memorial stone cross with the words "In Memory of Carrie White and the victims of the Bates High Massacre" he stopped as an overwhelming memory came it him that wasn't his. He was standing on a stage feeling happy for the first time for a brief moment until blood poured all over him. It was silent for a moment until someone started to laugh then everyone was laughing. It was humiliating, he kept on hearing the words "They're all going to laugh at you! They're all going to laugh at you!" over and over. Rage overtook him, the lights went out, everything was flying and the firehoses came on by them selves. He locked every door and every window, he wanted them all to pay, every last one of them!

The memory stopped, he was on the ground trying to catch his breathe. He opened his eyes to discover a woman covered in blood. Xipe stepped back about three steps away from the girl. Her looked was hateful as if he was one of the people laughing at her. He walked away slowly never taking his eyes off her. Once he was far away he wondered if his daughter will give him that same hateful look since she shared the same name.

Going further into Castle Rock there was more secrets to be revealed. There was a closed shop that use to be called 'Needful Things' were the items were the complete opposite of needful. In payment you had to something sinister. There was a farm that had a dog by the name of Cujo that held a mother and her son hostage while her husband was away. There was a stranger that was similar to the Dark Man that came and cause chaos to the town. "Give me what I want and I'll go away," was what he kept on saying. Eventually they did give him what he wanted but with a terrible price: a child.

Once he went into the forest were he was told were the toymaker lived he found to no surprise there were secrets here as well. In the forest there was a secret operation were there were aliens that infected everything. If eaten the effected food you would develop a alien that looks similar to a weasel and would die when it existed your rectum which gave them the nickname 'shit weasels". Xipe was now a foot away from the cabin were Danny lived which had a secret of it's own. There was a women who was here on her honeymoon with her disgusting husband. When her fat husband had a heart attack she was strapped by handcuffs to the bed for three days until finally freeing herself by cutting her wrists.

He knocked on the door, when no answer came his knocking became urgent. Xipe had been looking for him for awhile and he needed help _now_. When he was about to knock what felt like the thousandth time the door unlocked. Xipe felt frozen his hands held thightly to the white box. The door opened to a man with round specs, they stared at each other until he finally asked if he was Daniel Torrence.


	14. Carrie

Unknown Secret Of Carrie

Carrie was flying over an ocean on a starlit night. She could see the reflection of the full moon on the still water. It was a pretty site, the ocean had never been so still but, she wasn't here for the view if she was she wouldn't be flying in such a hurry. Carrie needed to go somewhere that was very important to here existence. She flew to an apartment window that was fully open; the inside was dark except for the light from the moon. There were people in the room she could tell by all the love noises they were making. Carrie waited in the other side of the room hidden behind a vase. Carrie felt embarrassed to be in the same room with her chosen couple while they were 'bonding'. When she heard them scream out in passion Carrie (wasn't that even her name?) stepped out. The couple on the bed were passed out drunk from the booze and the sex.

Carrie or whoever she was now hovered over the couple, more particularly the women. The women in question was laying face down on the bed sighing contenting at their love session five seconds ago. She didn't want to do this, they weren't together anymore through means of too many misunderstandings and heartbreaks. She wanted to exist through their love not through their moment of drunken lust but, what choice did she had, it was either now or never. Izabella, that was her name, hovered a little higher then like a diver to water she darted down to the women whom she would become her daughter. Once she dived into the darkness Carrie woke up with feelings of unease and puzzlement.

Since his almost close encounter with the Dark man Xipe had been having dreams about Izabella. It had been strange to be thinking about her now, after all he hadn't seen her since the Rebirth of Leviathan's son. The dreams would be of her hovering over Angelique then she'll disappear. Over and over the dream came back to haunt him. It was distressing to be thinking about Izabella now, he was already having troubles with the disappearance of his daughter, his first born child, Carrie.

Standing at the doorway with the man he'd been looking for, Daniel Torrence he began to explain. "You might not remember me but, a year ago I made a perchous for a doll. It was for m-my daughter, C-Carrie." Xipe had to pause for a moment, he didn't want to break down in front of a stranger. No matter how hard he tried to keep calm he ended up crying anyway. "I-I want you to h-help m-me. M-My little girl is-is broken and I w-w-want you to fix her. P-Please, help me!"

Just when he thought Danny was going to reject him, he said something that was very unexpected. "I told her that someday you'll need it, Elliot." Xipe looked at him in surprise. How did he know his human name and how did he know that he needed the doll? Danny took off his glasses, smiling at him. "I know you use to be human. You use to be Caption in WW1 but something bad happened during the war that made you feel it was all your fault that you let everyone die. Every single body you found in the fields made you think of Ben, how you should have saved him. You think if only you went with him he'd still be alive. It haunts you every day, the pain is so unbearable to you that you went so far as to numb yourself from alcohol to drugs to sex to the point were you were so down on your luck you even thought about jumping off that bridge in London all those years ago until you met a man with a turban. He had a box that you thought would stop the pain but instead it increased it to the point were it made you into what you are right now."

Xipe was stunned at all the information Danny just told him. He was so dumbfounded that he almost dropped the shoe box in front of Daniel. "How did you know?" he asked in a mix of awe and fear. What if Torrence was like the Dark man or God himself? Danny only smiled, "Don't worry Elliot, I'm nothing like the Dark man. I'm very surprised a demon like yourself would be afraid of him. Maybe that proves you're still human. Want to com inside?"

Hesitant at first, Xipe went inside feeling cautious. With all the strange occurrences here: The Dark Man, the Thing in the sewers, Needful Things, Carrie White, etc. He didn't know weather or not it was a good idea to come here in the first place. Once inside though it was very welcoming, the fire in the fireplace made it warm and comforting. There was a faint smell of pine and sage. It made him think of the time he first went Izabella. Right after his family found out his brother, Ben was found dead he was sitting next to the bedroom window crying, blaming himself for not saving him. There was a tap on the window were he saw a moonlight orb, asking him to come inside. She had a voice like an angel. Letting her in she showed her true self to him. She was beautiful he remembered.

He snapped back into reality once Danny took the shoebox from him. "Follow me," he said. Xipe followed Danny into a room were it was filled with porcelain dolls. Most of them looked like little children which was a little unnerving to Xipe because they looked so alive. There was some that looked similar to Barbie's but they were far more elegant and fragile. There was one doll that caught his eye. It stood in the middle of the table with a support handle on it's back. The doll was elegant and beautiful like the other dolls, it was just the familiarity that caught his eye.

The doll had long brown hair with sapphire eyes. She wore a white dress that sparkled with ebony buttons on the front. Her skin was almost as pale as marble. Her skin and her dress cast the illusion that she was glowing…like the moonlight. Xipe went over to the table to examine her. That skin, that dress, those blue eyes like the ocean at dusk. It was unmistakable that this was Izabella! "You know her, don't you?" asked Danny.

He looked over at Danny, he had set the shoebox down on the table. His expression was calm with a hint of glee in his eyes. "Yes, I know her. Her name is Izabelle, she's an Anima, a spirit of our God Leviathan. The last time I saw her was when Fern was reborn. Since then I've assumed she was born to someone else or giving ideas to musicians." Izabella was a muse to some of the greatest musicians in history, her latest was with Kevin Cobain, the lead singer in the band Nirvana before he snuffed himself off.

Danny took off the lid of the shoebox, his fingers gliding the broken pieces of Carrie. It took a second for him to respond. "I've had dreams of this Izabella. My first dream of her was six years ago. I remember her hovering over a women in the dark then she disappeared inside her. Over the years I've dreamed of her in pain, of her dying slowly from grief, but then she was saved by a man with no skin. I didn't know weather to call it a nightmare or not but, this skinless man…he saved her life. I thought the dreams had stopped at first but then they reappeared again, she was sad again only she didn't know why but, I knew. The skinless man was gone. Something happened to him but, I don't know what."

"Do you have an idea who this skinless man would be? He sounds like our prisoner." Said Xipe, he didn't know weather or not he should thank this man or not. This skinless man might be a prisoner of the Labyrinth but, he'd have to reward him for saving Izabella. "His name was Frank Cotton." Xipe flinched at the name. Frank Cotton? How was that possible? Anima hardly ever show themselves to anyone not even to prisoners like _Frank!_

Apparently something happened to Frank to make her sad again. Why on earth Izabella would be sad over a prisoner was beyond him but, he let it slide. There was something about Izabella and Carrie that were connected to each other he had to know. "Had you had any more dreams about her?"

"The last one was over in September, she was hiding in a dark place because she did something wrong. I think she broke something on accident then she became sad. Her father said the most cruelest thing in the world."

"What did he say," said Xipe with a snarl. Who ever her chosen father was (he wondered why she chose a cruel man as a father instead of him and Kirsty was odd) he would find him and tear him limb from limb. Having an Anima for a child was a blessing, even humans can tell when they have one even if they don't know what an Anima is. Who ever the father is, he didn't deserve an Anima like Izabella, never! It took a moment or two for Danny to speak. His patience wearing thin, he wanted to go over to Danny and shake the answer out of him then Danny said something that would shock him to his blacked soul. "I wished her mother had an abortion." Xipe almost collapsed at the words, it felt like his body was sinking to the floor his eyes wide as saucers. When Angelique and Xipe were a couple, Izabella wanted to become their daughter. They had tried so many time to conceive her but always failed. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, Angelique cheated on him and told him out right she didn't love him.

They might not have loved each other any more but they both loved Izabella, beyond words. Maybe this was her attempt to bring them together as a family, he thought. Izabella was Carrie! Tears began to form in his eyes, he was given a blessing and he shuned her away. She loved them both but, was never given love in return. If only Carrie was here he would ask, no, _beg_ for her forgiveness. If only he knew were she was, "Carrie I'm sorry," he whispered to himself. "I wish I knew were you were."

Xipe sank to the floor in despair, feeling hopeless until Danny granted his wish. "I know were she is, Elliot but I hope she gets out alive." He looked up at Danny in a mixture of hope and fear. The hope of knowing were she is, knowing she's alive but, the fear that she might be in danger. Was she held against her will? Was she being forced to do something terrible? Were they torturing her? All the questions were buzzing in her head. But the most fearful of all was answered by Danny. "She's in the very same place were I was a child and were I lost my father. She's at the Overlook Hotel."


	15. Punishment

Punishment

Kirsty was worried for Danny. Since the incident with the doll, Danny hadn't been the same since then. When her husband left to 'get something fixed', Kirsty discovered there was something carved into the boy's chest. It read: _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!_ "Did you do this Danny?" she asked feeling a little bit panicky by what she was seeing. He shook his head, he was just as scared as she was. Since the discovery of the phrase, Danny began acting strange.

At first, he was quite standing at one place for an hour or two then move to the next spot just to do the same thing. Every time she'd try to make him move or respond Danny would _growl _at her. As the day went on he'd start barking like a dog crawling on all fours. It scared her because this wasn't like a boy trying to pretend being a dog, he actually sounded like a dog. The little incident happened when Kirsty was cleaning the dishes when a loud growl was head from behind her, making her drop the plate were it shattered. Danny was on the floor his lips curled up in a snarl with a mad look in his eye. It was like that for only a few seconds but, then he fainted.

When Kirsty put him to bed she was hoping it was the end of it. She was wrong, oh very wrong. The next morning he was sitting in the corner of his bed room scared out of his mind. When she tried to calm him down he'd start screaming then tried to injure himself making him unconscious. The sudden change of personality got progressively worse and worse, leaving behind written words like the first one. Kirsty thought nothing could get as worse as this until the day before New Years Eve.

It was nighttime, wishing that her husband would come home. She was going to check on Danny whom she thought was asleep only to find out he wasn't in bed. By that time, she was afraid and she had every right to be. Danny or the person in Danny's body was standing in the hallway with a croquet mallet in his hand. As she stepped out of the room, he hit her hard in the stomach making her double over in pain. She was hit several times but at least she was able to get away screaming for her dear life. "Come on, Kirsty, I want to play!"

Kirsty looked back at her son, there was malice in the face. Who ever that manic was upstairs wasn't her son. She ran to the door as he ran after her laughing. Kirsty thought that was the only thing frightening chasing after her if only she knew there was something worse waiting for her at the door. Once Kirsty opened the door to escape her possessed son, the person standing in her way was the Dark Man himself with a present to give her from another place in time. He blew what looked like dust to Kirsty which knocked her out cold.

The possessed boy stopped in his tracks were the croquet mallet fell to his feet. He looked at the limp body of Kirsty to the stranger at the door. The ghost inside Danny was afraid of this man who ever he was. When the Dark Man gave his evil grin, the partier left Danny's body, were it went back to the Overlook. Danny like his mother was out like a light.

Randell Flagg went inside were he sat on one of the lazy boy chairs, munching on a cookie. Flagg wasn't here for his own deeds but for his demon brother, Leviathan. The God of Hunger, Flesh, and Desire wasn't too happy with one of his children, particularly the one with the pins. There was one thing Leviathan treasured more then his Cenobites, it's the Anima, the spiritual creations that got Leviathan caste out of Heaven in the first place. Apparently Pinhead did something wrong to one of these Anima creatures to put him through a punishment he wouldn't be able to take pleasure in. The occupants on the floor were part of that punishment.

The room felt warmer all of a sudden. Flagg knew he was here to claim the bait. "Hello, Flagg," said an icy voice from the darkness. Flagg looked into that darkness without any fear. "Hi, Leviathan," he said bowing his head to the bound God. The God of Flesh stepped out the darkness. In that moment, Flagg was afraid and rarely the Dark man gets afraid. Leviathan looked down on the limp bodies. "They're alive?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Out of the darkness came his servants, taking the bodies with them. Before Leviathan went back to the darkness, Flagg dared to ask, "What did this Cenobite do to this Anima?" The reason he asked because he was involved with Leviathan's form of punishing his own before. The four Cenobites that were summoned were actually punished for assaulting an Anima. If the box were to open to a dangerous person or be put in a dangerous place, Leviathan would protect them by not letting them go into harm. As for those unlucky four and Angelique (she was being punished as well), he let them go to suffer.

He looked back at the Dark Man, his red eyes gleaming with silent rage. "He was given a gift and he wished it away. He's going to wish he'd jumped off that bridge 90 years ago!" Thus he was gone.


	16. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Christine could feel the Hotel coming back to life, the same too was with Carrie. Something in her head kept telling her to find it, but what? I scream was heard downstairs, causing both girls to look downstairs. On the top of the stairs they witnessed Annie and Steve in a sort of confrontation. Annie looked scarred out of her mind while Steve looked madder then a hatter. It was the object in his hands that caused her to scream: an ax.

Carrie and Christine ran down the hall for their very lives when Carrie grabbed a hold of Christine's arm. "What Carrie? We need to hid!" But Carrie wasn't paying much attention, a feminine voice was telling her to go to the kitchen. "We need to go to the kitchen." Before Christine could speak, Carrie took a firm grip on Christine then teleported to the kitchen. Carrie was listening to the voice again. "We need to go into the closet, Now!"

Carrie didn't know were this voice or whatever it was coming from, she felt the need to obey it. She didn't know why but, at least it wasn't coming from the Hotel. The kitchen closet was huge with endless supply of food and canned good. The object they were looking for was in here somewhere, they just had to find it. Only one problem, Carrie didn't know what she was looking for. 'Just listen to me, Carrie,' said the voice. 'Everything will be alright, I promise.' The voice lead the girls to the darkest part of the closet, leaving Christine very nervous.

"Are you sure that voice in your head isn't leading us to a trap?" Carrie ignored Christine for a moment. The object of their desire was behind those cans of beans that have probably been their since the Hotel was first built. She moved away the cans which the dust and dander tickled her nose, making her sneeze. As the dust went away, a glistening of gold glittered in the darkness. Carrie went out to grab it when the voice suddenly spoke, 'Don't touch it, Carrie, you can't have what's not been given to you.' Carrie didn't know what that meant until a flash of blue static sparked from the box to her fingers. The Demon girl flinched in pain, sucking on her first and middle finger.

Carrie's eyes when wide with realization that the box was their ticket out of here. Only she couldn't open it, she wasn't even allowed to touch it. It only lead to one solution, it needed to be opened by a human. Christine took the black and gold box from it's hiding place. She looked at it then back at Carrie, there was fear in her eyes. "You want me to open it, don't you, Carrie?" she said, fear and tears taking over. Carrie told her about the Cenobites and what they can do to people. She had seen the pleasures of agony herself. She had seen people being skinned, flayed, beaten, and eaten alive. Carrie saw in Christine's head the bad thing they would do to her which Carrie knew they wouldn't harm her.

"Don't worry, Christine, they won't hurt you. You're far too young to be punished and an innocent. Only the innocent are safe." Carrie put a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. While Christine was a little afraid of the idea of meeting a Cenobite, at least she felt relief they wouldn't harm her. Both girls sat on the floor with Christine holding the box in her hands. Carrie got the feeling Christine wouldn't know how to solve the puzzle and neither would she. Carrie was born a demon not created one so it would have been difficult for the both of them if the voice in her head hadn't helped them both.

The voice knew what buttons to push, what pieces would turn, what goes were and when. Whatever the voice told Carrie, she passed it along to Christine. It was much easier then they thought and it went along with a melody similar to a music box. Once the box was finished….nothing happened. The girls sat on the floor in disbelief of the sameness of the closet. 'This isn't right, why hasn't anything happened,' said the voice puzzeled. Even though the voice was confused, Carrie had an answer that made sense to her. Her own father wished her away and wasn't interested in bringing her back. She could just see it now! Once her father and his wife found out she was out of here they were leaping with joy, probably were having a party similar to what the Hotel was having right now.

Her father viewed her as a mistake and the Hotel was going to 'correct her'. Carrie looked down on the floor feeling the tears sting her eyes. A mixture of sadness, anger, fear, and deep down a sizzling heat of hatred. Christine came to her side, trying to comfort her, telling her everything's alright but, Carrie wasn't listening. In fact, Carrie wasn't really Carrie anymore but something that was going to split in two very soon. Carrie came back to her senses as the closet door was opened to a shadow holding an ax. This time Carrie was even more afraid then ever.

While Carrie and Christine thought the box didn't worked when in fact it did. The Hotel sensed an unwelcome guest being summoned to the place. So the Overlook placed the father into the different part of the house. The basement to be exact, Xipe Totec looked around the room calling out for one name, "Carrie".


	17. Price to Pay

Price to Pay

Xipe Totec felt afraid for his daughter. He knew about the Overlook, he'd been summoned there once during the spring when the Hotel was asleep. Just because it was asleep didn't mean it was still dangerous. It was back in 1969, it was him, Angelique and Izabella. They were summoned by a young girl who apparently worked there as a maid. She was given a choice, come with them or leave. It wasn't wise to spill blood here, if they did then the dead would know of them quickly. The Dead were like wolves and they were the sheep.

Izabella wanted to come with them, she knew they were being summoned to the Overlook and she wanted to see what the 'danger' was inside. While they were debating on the maid's future, Izabella wondered off into one of the room, particularly into room 237. One of the Dead could feel her presence which was full of love and peace. If Angelique hadn't found her in time, Izabella would have been sucked dry of her essence.

The memory caused the Prince of Pain to panic. It was winter now, the Hotel was fully awake and hungry. If he wasn't there soon Carrie whom he learned her sprit was Izabella, would die. He wanted to teleport himself to the Hotel but a strange feeling came over him. He was tingling all over with a buzzing sound in his head. He moaned as the buzzing got louder, "What's happening?"

"I think you're being summoned, Elliot," said Danny and he was right. Xipe looked at himself. His human skin changed to a pale white, his clothes replaced with the leather uniform of his rank. He looked at Danny which looked unfazed by the sudden change before him. The buzzing in his head turned into a chiming. He knew what that chiming was, it chimed whenever someone solved the puzzle. "No! I can't go now!" screamed Xipe, electric blue lightning formed around his body, the blue light growing stronger. He used to get excited when there was a summoning, now it was dreaded calling. He didn't want to torture anyone, he didn't feel the joy in it. The greatest joy for him was to hold Carrie alive in his arms and never let her out of his site again. "I need to find my BABY! She'll die if I don't go!"

"You'll find her, Elliot. You'll just be in the Ring of Fire," said Danny calmly. Before Xipe could ask what he was talking about, the pull took him to his summoning. It only took a second to get to his destination. Once he was there it took him a moment to know were he was. He could tall by the feeling the cold basement was giving off that he was in the Overlook. It was in the first time in his life he felt overjoyed by being in one of the most dangerous places. It was short lived though, he couldn't find the person whom summoned him. "Carrie," he called. "Where are you, honey. Daddy's here and I'm sorry." He meant every word.

By passing the bed Angelique was imprisoned in, he had a vision of her. She was summoned here in the Winter time when the Hotel was awake. The Dead found her, took her here and raped her repeatedly. The vision was so powerful that it caused him to fall to his knees. "Oh Angelique, I'm sorry," he said. Through the whole year when Carrie lived in his house with no love given to her, her mother suffered as well. He blamed them both and now they were suffering! "I didn't mean this to happen," he said to the darkness which surprisingly had a response.

"You ignorant fool, I've expected better from you." Xipe Totec was back on his feet with fear filling up his already blackened soul. He recognized that voice. The voice of his God, Leviathan. He looked into the darkness and saw the unmistakable red eyes. He got on his knees in reverence of hid Lord God. "Leviathan, I did not know you were here," he said, he should have kept his mouth shut because unmistakable pain was coursing though his body and not the enjoyable kind either. It was only a moment for what felt like an eternity until it finally stopped. "You can speak when I SAY you can speak. Right now I want you to listen!"

Xipe looked up at his God, he could see the anger in the deity's eyes which turned calm quickly. "Do you know what happened to the four Cenobites that met the Dark Man?" He nodded, afraid to speak. How could he not forget that? He almost came close to meeting the Dark Man himself and it was a close call he never wanted to encounter again. "The reason the Dark Man summoned them, _Elliot_ was because I told him to summon them. It was my punishment for assaulting one of my children, my Anima! The same is being do to you. Do you want to know why?

Fear overtook him in an instant, my God am I going into the tender mercies of the Dark Man, he thought. Even though he didn't want to know the answer he nodded his head. He didn't want to anger Leviathan any further. Leviathan sighed, looking very disappointed in him like a parent finding drugs under his bed. "Wishes come with a price, Elliot and it's not always in the form of what you're looking for. Which brings me to Carrie, the daughter you abandoned for your human lover."

"You mean my wife, Kirsty?"

Leviathan only laughed, "Wife? She's you concubine your not married to anyone except in _her_ God's eye. In my eye she's not your wife, she's your whore!" Xipe was about to get in defense mode until the unenjoyable pain came back again. This time it was ten times as worse. "Now, let me tell you about Carrie. You wished she was never born I had no choice but to grant your wish. I gave your daughter to the Hotel." Xipe looked up at his God in horror and anger at hearing the news.

"You gave Carrie to the Hotel?" he said, it was hard to talk. "But…her spirit…she's Izabella, she's one of the Anima! Why would you give her to this place like a sacrificial lamb?" he yelled not giving a damn Leviathan was God. Leviathan's lips curled into a gnarl. His hand went around Xipe's neck and lifting him up in the air. "And you didn't come to think Carrie was Izabella, you ingrate! You and Angelique had been planning on having Izabella as your birth daughter for years. Did you ever come to think Izabella was just trying to fulfill your wishes to both of you? There's a reason why she chose you and Angelique and not Kirsty for her reason alone. I don't know why she didn't want Kirsty to be her mother but, what ever it is you have to ask her yourself."

Leviathan dropped him to the floor with a loud thud. He was right, how could he not think Izabella was trying to fulfill their wishes. It was true after all, they've been wanting to conceive her for years and their thanks to her for being born was abandoning her. He and Angelique had the right to be punished. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he was wrong, very wrong.

There is a heavy price to pay for wishes, Elliot. Let me show you." A mirror appeared before him. It reflected his mutilated image for a second then it changed. It was his son in a white room, he was tied to a white bed. Danny was covered in bloody markings from head to toe. His body twisted and turned in unnatural ways while screaming profanity to the empty room. The mirror changed again to his wife. She was in bed as well looking very sick. He saw her chough up what looked to be green yellow mucus, her body shaking badly to the high fever.

"What's happening to them?" he asked scared for his wife and son. He turned to Leviathan whom looked deathly dangerous at this point. "I told you, there's a price for wishes and the death of them both is the cost of Carrie's existence. Your son is being possessed by the Hotel while your wife is dying by the gift the Dark Man gave to her from another place of time. Back where he came from, they called it Caption Trips and it almost wiped out the whole world."

Xipe stepped back away from the mirror which disappeared in front of him. His body shook with despair, I killed my family he thought then tears poured from his face. He sat on the bed crying "I take it back…I take it all back," said Xipe quietly. It was hard to breathe, hard to move.

"Don't give up just yet, Elliot. You can save your family if you can get Carrie out of here alive." Then to his surprise he was transported into the same hallway Angelique was being terrorized in.


	18. Hurt

Hurt

The last time Kirsty had a fever was when she was five. Her mother was worried to the point were she was taken to the doctor. "She'll be fine, just put her in cold water, give her some medicine, and have plenty of rest." That day was the worst day of her life because that was the day her mother died. She remembered it as if it only happened yesterday, her mother put her burning yet shivering cold body into bed. That was when her mother heard the gas station blow up near her home. "Stay in bed, honey," That was the last word she said to her. She went out side, little Kirsty got out of bed to see her mother from her window. She witnessed her death by seeing a flying sewer lid going full speed ahead. "Mama!" she screamed, when she looked into the direction of the speeding sewer lid, she never felt so afraid. Out in the distance was a womanly figure in a prom dress drenched in blood, she could see the look in her eye was unforgiving and hatful. Feeling afraid and sick, she ran back into bed were she pulled the covers over her head in hopes to keep the scary prom girl from finding her too.

Since then she made sure she'd never get this sick again. Now the disease that was known as Caption Trips was working it's destructive magic on her. At first it started off as a simple cold then she started feeling hot. It got worse when she started coughing, the way she coughed was scary the way her ribcage would rattle violently. Soon she was in bed feeling hot and cold all over. Breathing was almost difficult. The fever had gotten so bad to the point were she couldn't tell if she was dreaming or hallucinating or both. Speaking of hallucinating she heard music coming from her room and there was no radio in it. The song that was playing was a remake and a very good one by Johnny Cash

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

Kirsty's eyes grew heavy to the smoothing music, she could feel the room changing around her, even herself. She opened her eyes a second later feeling like a million dollars. She got out of bed to discover she was lying in the middle of the street on a warm spring day. Kirsty stood up, surprised to hear Johnny Cash still singing.

_The needle tears a hole,_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away,_

_But I remember everything._

A foot or two from her was a three year old Carrie in a white dress. Her attention on a house that Kirsty recognized was hers. The window was opened to a happy family full of laughter and joy while the girl outside looked longingly with a sad face. All of a sudden Kirsty felt guilty.

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend,_

_Everyone I know,_

_Goes away in the end_

"Carrie? Carrie?" the demon girl briefly turned her attention to the speaker then back to the happy family that shut her out. Kirsty recognized that voice in contempt. The voice belonged to the man that killed her father and sadly her uncle, Frank Cotton. She looked at him, his face filled with relief that he found her which turned to concern. "What's wrong?" The girl pointed at the window with an accusing finger.

_And you can have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

Frank looked to were she was pointing at, nodding with understanding. He got on one knee making her turn to look him in the eye. "I know honey, I know what it feels like to be abandoned. My father was never around either." He gave her a hug were Carrie started to cry softly.

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liars chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair._

Frank pulled her away for a minute, his face serious. "He might be you're biological father but, let me tell you who he really is. He's nothing but a sperm donor who can give a rat's ass about weather you live or died but, I do. I'm not biologically your dad but, I love more then any woman in this whole universe. So if for some reason you ever come back here, give as much hell as you possibly can, you understand?" Carrie nodded.

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear _

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

For the first time in Kirsty's life she felt ashamed of herself.

_And you can have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

"Alright Carrie, let's go over to Cold Stone and get some over the top ice cream." Carrie nodded excited with the idea of getting ice cream. She took his hand like father and daughter. Kirsty felt that it should have been her husband holding her hand.

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I will keep myself,_

_I would find away_

As they walked off to happiness, Kirsty's guilty feeling turned to fear as she felt something was behind her. She turned around to see the girl in the bloody prom dress face to face. The hate burning in her blue eyes just like little Carrie's. . The moment she saw those eyes her body was flown back out on the street were she woke up screaming.

Kirsty sat up in bed covered in sweat. She laid back down with her head buzzing. "Mommy," said Danny. Despite her condition, she bolted out of bed to see her son. She could tell it was her son and not somebody possessing him. She ran too him only to get knocked out on her feet. She put her hand to the doorway only to feel glass. "What's happening?" said a frightened Kirsty. "You have Caption Trips mom. They told me it was best they kept you quarantined."

"Caption what?"

"It's a superflu, it almost wiped out everyone from another world."

"Are you sick honey?" Danny only looked down then back at his mother with tears in his eyes. "I think I might die tonight, mommy."

"Why would you say that?" asked Kirsty, concerned for the welfare of her son. It took him awhile to answer. "Because…Once Carrie dies, they're all coming back for me." Kirsty put her hands toward the glass as Danny started to cry. She hoped Carrie comes back home alive.


	19. Daddy

"Daddy"

Carrie took a hold on Christine's wrist and teleported outside. She hoped that the outside would be safe. Her plan was to leave Christine here for only a second then get Annie out as well, hopefully alive. They were on the steps of the Overlook, knee deep in snow. The cold didn't bother Carrie but, was extremely worried for Christine. "It's really cold," she said, her body was shaking from the wind, it was blowing hard on their faces. At first Carrie thought it was the wind that was howling but, as she looked into the darkness there was a form of an animal figure coming toward them. The closer it got the more it looked like a lion, a green lion. As it roared again, Carrie took a hold on Christine again back into the place trying to kill them.

They were in the lobby, a few feet away from the entrance of the Hotel. They let out a small scream when the lion roared pawing the door. Carrie was taking deep breathes when Christine tugged at her sleeve. "What?" she asked, Christine pointed to the elevator's with a look of fear on her face. Carrie looked over at her direction. On the elevator there was one word written in red. 'RedRum'. Carrie took out a small mirror from her white dress. She held the mirror up to reflect the word. In the reflection, the word spelled backwards read 'muRdeR'. As if nothing could get any worse, the elevator opened were a river of endless blood began to flow over and over. 'Run, Now' said the voice in her head.

Before the blood could touch their feet, Carrie teleported themselves to another part of the Hotel. This time they were in a long hallway with the Unison Twins. 'Come play with us." A flash of massacre of their death. "Forever" An Axe, "And Ever" Blood on the walls, "And Ever" Carrie teleported again to another part on the Hotel. It was a long hallway but instead of the Twins there was a man in a dog mask, making barking sound. They screamed at how close he was. He took of his mask to expose his rotting head "Great Party, isn't it!" then disburse into confetti.

One last time they teleported to the ballroom were all the nightmares were. A rotting hand took a hold of Carrie the same happened to Christine. "Let me go, let all of us go!" screamed Carrie. The man in the Red Tux known as Lloyd looked down on Carrie, he was rotting everywhere. "Oh, and where would you go, little one." Carrie didn't answer very quickly but came up with the only answer she could think of.

"Home." Lloyd laughed, "Home, my dear, you don't have a home to go to but here." Carrie shook her head furiously. This wasn't a home, this was a prison with the illusion it's heaven. "No, my…my home is with…the Barker's." A voice protested against her, "Nope, wrong again." Carrie as well as Christine turned their attention to the voice they knew, Steve or what looked like Steve. In one hand her was carrying a bloody axe and the other was a head, Annie. "Mommy!" cried Christine. Tears of sadness and fear stunned her eyes. She loved Annie, she was the first loving mother she ever had.

"You see what you did, Carrie. You made me murder my wife and now I have to kill my daughter. Unless you die." He pointed the axe at her as if it was her fault. In a way it did feel like it was her fault. "Don't listen to him, Carrie. He's not himself," yelled Carrie in her defense. The grimy hand of Lloyd was on her shoulder, he went down on one knee. He whispered in her ear, "You're father is here." Carrie's eyes widened in shock, a feeling of hope was bubbling inside her. The box finally worked after all. Lloyd turned her around to the far side of the room were her father stood. Glad to see his frightening presence, she ran to him. "Daddy," she screamed, joyfully.

This means he loves me, she thought, if he's here to save me from this nightmare, then he must love me. Once she was within touching distance, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She began to cry, "Daddy, I'm sorry for running away. I just over heard you say you didn't want me and I just wanted to do what you wished. I want to go home along with Christine, Daddy. I want to go home! I love you" While she was hugging him tightly, he pulled her away from her grasps.

"I wasn't here to bring you back." Carrie stepped away, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm here to watch you disappear. If only your bitch of a mother had the guts to get rid of you before you were born, none of this would have happened. You're a nuisance, a pest that need to be corrected. You're a mistake, nothing more." All the hurtful things he was saying put a knife in her heart. All her hopes of a family disappeared, all the hopes of love vanished. "Well then, I guess that means one thing. Mr. Barker." She heard Barker's footsteps coming closer, every step ready for her death.

Carrie starred at her 'father', a the voice from earlier came into her head. 'Don't listen to them Carrie.'

'But they're right, I'm a mistake.'

'You're not a mistake, Carrie. They're the mistake, they're the ones that need correcting. That man standing in front of us is not our father, he's nothing.' While Carrie was listening to the voice, her blues eyes turned black like her father's. Barker's steps was two strides away. 'If they want a party, Carrie, let's give them one!' As Barker put a hand on her shoulder, Carrie turned her head around 180 degrees, lips curled in a snarl. There was a reason Carrie's middle name was Reagan, she was named after the girl from _The Exorcist._ Steve Barker didn't have time to scream as his head was turned a full 180 as well.


	20. Leviathan's Secret

Leviathan's Secret

A mist of silver flowed from his hands, making a diamond shaped mirror only he wasn't looking at himself. The God of Flesh had been keeping an eye on the girl since the day she was born. He was disappointed in the two parents that conceived her, after all they were planning on having Izabella as their biological child. There was one person that deserved praise here and from the most unlikely of people, Frank Cotton. He had treated Carrie like his own daughter. Leviathan was about to grant him parental rights until Angelique disposed of his somewhere in the Labyrinth. "She's mine," she once said to him pouting like a child.

Leviathan sighed at the memory, everything got worse when she decided to take the girl back to her father. He knew very well her father would never except her unless something drastic happened. That's when he thought of the Overlook, he went to the Hotel at winter time, the party was going but with not much excitement until he offered up Angelique. It was their reward and her punishment. As The Princess suffered in the basement as a living sex doll, he had been keeping a very close eye on Carrie and the family taking care of her.

The way they treated her sickened him. It was the same kind of treatment the Orphanage gave his son before his Rebirth. Once the father wished her away, he was more then angry, he was furious. Furious enough to punish all the Cenobites with a brief moment of pain and not the good kind either. Leviathan immediately was at the front door of the Hotel, offering up a deal even better then Angelique.

Of course the Hotel already knew about Carrie but, it was a joy to them to actually have permission to have the vessel. But there was one thing that Leviathan didn't tell them. Carrie might be a pure-blooded Cenobite but, her spirit was an Anima, which was Izabella. Having Cenobitic Flesh and an Anima Spirit together making one Soul is the most powerful being living…and the most dangerous. If the Soul is threatened in anyway, The Flesh and The Spirit instinct is to attack anything trying to harm him or her.

Which comes down to the diamond mirror. He was watching Carrie in the ballroom whom was being threatened. Seeing her 'father' had ignited the Rage both the Flesh and the Spirit had to endure for five years. He smiled as the head of Steve Barker's head turned 180 degrees looking shocked that a girl was capable of killing him. She had did what he expected of her, to attack. For the first time the Hotel was afraid of her. They had more to fear when the voice of Johnny Cash started singing 'Ring of Fire'.


	21. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

The girl that the Overlook hoped to keep the Party going began to change in front of them. Carrie could feel herself splitting in two but, she was fine. As she changed music began to play. It wasn't the jazz music they usually played but, it was the juke box that was installed in the 50's. It began to play Johnny Cash, 'Ring of Fire.' As the change was complete Carrie was no longer a child but, two woman. She was now Izabella of the Spirit and Reagan of the Flesh. Izabella went into fairy size and went looking for Elliot and Angelique, they're going to explain a lot to her. Reagan on the other hand was ready to give the Party a time of their lives.

_Love is a burning thing_

_It makes a fiery ring_

_Bound by wild desire_

_I fell into a ring of fire_

In the bowels of the Labyrinth Frank began to wake. There was music playing through the walls Angelique trapped him in. The music wasn't coming from the Labyrinth, it was coming from somewhere else. He knew it was Carrie just by hearing the voice of Johnny Cash. Frank knew Carrie's mood by the type of music she plays. If she's in a happy or melo mood she'll be playing Tom Petty, sad mood it was John Lennon 'Imagine' but, if you hear Johnny Cash playing you better hope it isn't you she's angry with.

He remembered one time when she was only a year old, a very arrogant Cenobite told her she was going to be a slut like her mom. After he said that, his dick and balls were cut off. This all happened while Johnny Cash was playing 'A

Boy named Sue'. A year later, another Cenobite this time a female told her the reason why her father let was because he knew she was a mistake and no body's willing to walk the line for a mistake. Once the words came out of her mouth, 'Walk the Line' began to play and literally she was forced to walk a line needles which made the torture unbearable because in the female's former life, she was afraid of needles and still is.

Right now 'Ring of Fire' was playing and he could feel someone pulling him out. It was painful but, quick. Stumbling to the ground, he found himself in the presence of three people that he was very familiar with. Leviathan, his wife Lilith, and their son, Fern. He never felt so glad to see them, after all they helped him out with Carrie.

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down_

_And the flames went higher_

Xipe was in one of the long hallways with Angelique. There were four men attacking her, they were trying to strip her down. They only got so far as exposing her breasts until their fun stopped when Xipe threw them clear across the room. They burst into confetti as they hit the floor. Xipe helped her to her feet, Angelique tried her best to cover herself. 'Are you OK?" he asked. She didn't answer only stared at the red light that was behind him. He turned around to a very angry looking Izabella.

_And it burns, burns, burns_

_The Ring of Fire_

In the ballroom, Reagan opened the Gates of Hell. Blue light spilt into the usually happy atmosphere. The citizens of the Overlook screamed in horror as their death finally came to meet them. They ran out of the ballroom, trying to get out but, there was none. While the Cenobites had their fun with long over due guests of the Hotel, Reagan had other things in mind. With her hate running her feelings, there were only three people she wanted to hurt, her father, her mother, and most of all, Kirsty!

_The taste of love is sweet_

_When hearts like ours meet_

Kirsty went into a feverish sleep. She dreamt she was with her mother, holding her hand. There was a girl with blonde hair wearing clothes that only her grandmother would wear. "Who's that mommy?" she pointed. "That's Carrie White, she's kind of an odd girl" Kirsty felt her mother's hand disappear, she felt sad that her mother was gone. She turned her attention over to Carrie White. She followed her all the way to her house. She went inside with Carrie, the voice of Johnny Cash was singing very loudly through the house. "Carrie?" she asked. Carrie didn't answer only turned her head 180 to Kirsty's direction with an evil grin on her face.

The house began to change into what looked like a hellish version of a lobby in a hotel. The woman standing before her was pale with pitch black eyes and long curly black hair. On her head was a crown of silver thorns and she wore a dress made of black silk and leather. In her hand was a cat of nine tails.

_I fell for you like a child_

_Oh, but the fire went wild_

Izabella struck him hard in the face, the pins on his cheek painfully going through the tender flesh into the gums and teeth making him bleed. 'You lying bastard, you said you'd love me even if I was Angelique's instead of Kirsty's!" Xipe Totec's pins went back into perfect alignment as before, feeling the inside of his mouth. "I do love you, Tinkerbelle! I just didn't think it was you." His body flew across the room were the confetti burst.

"Don't call me TINKERBELLE! You don't deserve to call me that, not after the stunt you pulled! You called me a thing like I was a virus! As for you Angelique, I thought you would have been a good mother but, all you did was mop like a sad school girl who lost her boyfriend to another woman. My God, I thought I picked the best loving parents in the world but, it turns out I'm wrong. You see I'm not the mistake here, you two are!"

_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down_

_And the flames went higher_

Christine watched Reagan as the horror around her unfolded. Reagan was dragging a woman by the hair, she was screaming really loudly. As she watched Reagan torture the woman, a vision appeared to her. It was an ocean of another place. She finds herself on an island of darkness. On that island was Carrie fully grown in a silver dress, wearing a crown of thorns and leaves. Her arm was around a man veiled in darkness, the only thing she could see was light in his eyes.

The vision ended when a boy with red eyes put a hand on her shoulder. "Come with us," he said. Christine did as she was told. She left with the boy and his mother.

_And it burns, burns, burns,_

_The Ring of Fire_

Izabella's hands were shaking in fury and sadness. Xipe walked over to her, he wanted to hold her. "I'm sorry, Izabella, I really am." As he was about to embrace her, she walked backwards away from him. "So was Brutus when he stabbed Caesar behind his back." He put his arms down he got the feeling she wasn't going to let him hug her.

"I should have just let you in your sorrow all those years ago after Ben died. The same goes for you, Angelique, why the hell did I even bother to help you out of the woods? I should have just left you there to starve! But no little foolish me had to have a heart and spare the both of you!" Xipe and Angelique stood there shocked and heartbroken at Izabella's words. They felt like naughty children that had been caught. Xipe was trying very hard not to cry, he looked over at Angelique whom was already flooding with tears.

A scream was heard on the lower level of the Hotel. "You want to see your wife, Elliot?" said Izabelle, the red lightening down. Before he could say anything, she took his hand as well as Angelique's. They teleported into the lobby he found Kirsty with Reagan. Reagan was beating her with the zeal of a vengeful woman. When she looked over to his direction, he held his breath. Looking into her face, he could see how very much she had his resemblance.

_And it burns, burns, burns,_

_The Ring of Fire,_

"Well, Hello, Daddy!" A force of invisible force picked him all the way up to the ceiling then back down again.

_The Ring of Fire_

_The Ring of Fire_

_The Ring of Fire._


	22. Double Dose

Double Dose

Frank walked among the crowd of Cenobites. It was very odd that he wasn't the one getting tortured like the citizens of the Overlook. The ballroom was drenched in blood and pieces of flesh. Once 'Ring of Fire' died down, Frank thought Carrie finally he her anger cooled off until another all too familiar song came on, 'Walk the Line'. Holy shit was all Frank could think of. To have to Johnny Cash songs playing one after the other meant only one thing. Carrie wasn't just angry, this was I'm-dragging-you-down-to hell-with-me angry. Frank was about to wonder why Carrie was still mad until the Cenobites turned their attention to one of their own being thrown around like a rag doll.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I Walk the Line._

It was like being in an intense roller coaster that involved breaking every bone in his body then re-healing himself, only to get hurt again. It must have been about thirty seconds when to him it felt like an eternity. Just by thinking about it, Xipe thought changing into a Cenobite was the worst physical pain he ever felt but, no this was much worse. Oh, the worst was yet to come when Xipe yelled out to Reagan, "Carrie, STOP!" He fell to the ground, feeling his ribs crack then heal. When he tried to get up, the laws of gravity pulled him to the ground. "I'm not Carrie, Daddy! I'm afraid she's taking the back seat for now."

He looked up at her, he could see in her eyes she had murder on her mind. "Then who are you?" She crouched down to his level, her lips pulled back in a snarl. "I'm Reagan, I'm the Flesh of Carrie and to you, I'm the Devil!" Once again he was slapped in the face, only this time it felt harder.

_I find it very easy to be true_

_I find myself alone when each day is through_

_Yes, I'll admit I'm a fool for you_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line._

Frank, Leviathan, and most of the Cenobites went out to the lobby to watch the spectacle between father and daughter. Now Frank understood why two Cash songs would be playing two times in a row. Ever since the day he found her dying in her crib, her anger and hate boiled up inside her. It was about time Mr. Pin Cushion got what he deserved. Frank pulled out a smoke and smiled as his little girl began cursing her sperm donor out.

_As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep you on my mind both day and night_

_And happiness I've known proves that it's right_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line._

"You fucking bastard, why did you leave me when I needed you? Why did you leave me for that whore?" She was pointing over to Kirsty. Xipe stood up finally to defend his wife. "She's not a whore, Reagan, she's never betrayed nor lied to me." Reagan only snickered at this. Her hand playing with her whip. "Oh….she hadn't told you? Well, you should ask Izabella, she tells me everything and she knows a secret your dear wife hasn't told you." Izabella was now in the mist of the battle. She was next to Reagan's side. Xipe looked over to his wife whom was shaking not from the wounds inflicted on her but, the secret about to unfold. For the first time Xipe felt suspicious about Kirsty.

He walked over to Kirsty. Sure he could just look into her mind and find her dirty secret but, it felt appropriate to confess herself to him. "What are you hiding from me, Kirsty? Please tell me before they do!" Despite his pleadings, she refused to say it. They had to be bluffing, she told no one about this. After only a minute of not talking, Reagan sold her out. "Fine then, I'll expose the truth. Tell me, Daddy, do you know of a man named James?" He shook his head but, he had no clue but, he had the feeling it wasn't good.

_You've got a way to keep me on your side_

_You give me cause of love I cannot hide_

_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line._

It was Izabella's turn to talk. "There was a reason I called her a Traitor all those years ago. I didn't know why until I found her sleeping with another man right after you proposed to her!"


	23. Traitors

Traitors

He looked at his wife, clearly hurt by what he just heard. This couldn't be true right? She was a woman with a heart of gold, she wouldn't do this to him. If she cheated on him then why did she act so angry when she found him and Angelique together in bed hungover. So many questions ran through his head but, only one word that rose above the rest, Why?

Even though he wanted to ask Kirsty why she could do this to him, he was afraid to ask or worse know the answer. Xipe only stood there, staring at her and at the same time let the news sink into him. For a lone painful moment, she finally said something. "It was a mistake," she whispered. Xipe wanted to say something to her but, it seemed very hard to talk. It felt like a rock in the middle of his throat, making him hold his breath. He was literally speechless. His heart began to break when Izabella began to unveil more of the truth.

"So making love to James fifty times or so through the whole engagement until you found Elliot with Angelique was a 'mistake'?"

"Love Making? I'd say it was more like Fucking!" said Reagan, venom dripping through every word. Kisrty went over to her husband as his shaking hands went up to his face. "Honey, it was only a fling, a momentary orgasm. I…I didn't know what I was thinking and I didn't want to tell you. I just thought I would take this to my grave." Xipe took his hands away from his face. A river of tears came falling down from his eyes. Finally he spoke, "so I wasn't good enough? After all I've did for you? Why?"

"I was foolish, I guess the reason why I did it was because I noticed I was getting married again and I just thought of my first and for some reason in the back of my mind I wanted revenge."

"So you decided to take it out on him instead of Trevor?" asked Angelique, like everyone else except Izabella, Reagan, and Leviathan was still shocked by the idea that Kirsty would be unfaithful. The Princess had always thought of herself as the Other Woman even though she had known Xipe a lot longer then Kirsty. She'd always jealous of Kirsty she was everything she wasn't: Pure, Virtuous, and sometimes she thought Kirsty was a lot prettier then her. Kirsty was the holy grail and she was just a dirty coffee mug. Kirsty looked over at her direction in a hateful way. "Why so concerned, Princess, I thought you didn't love him?"

Angelique put her head down in shame. She regretted the time she said that to him all those years ago. They use to be lovers long before Kirsty was born. It was just Angelique couldn't help but, think of the time Xipe slept with Nikkoletta multiple times. "She's just a fling," he said once to her. She was so angry with him that she went out, got drunk, and hooked up with another man just to get back at him. Once he found her, they went into a heated argument thus sealing their death of their love by saying those terrible words, "I don't love you, I've never loved you." There wasn't a day that goes by that she regrets saying it.

"That's were you're wrong, Kirsty," said Izabella. "She still loves him, she regrets it everyday for her little revenge plot she did to him years before your birth. What she did was out of petty revenge, what you did was out of selfishness."

"You still love me?" asked Xipe, before Angelique could say anything else her body flew hard against the wall. Reagan was the one causing all the pain in the Princess. "Of course she does, it's the number one reason why she didn't bother to love me. She always thought about you, always thinking about killing herself, always thinking about killing me but, mostly, you, you, and YOU!" Out of the blue Xipe went flying again only this time right next to Angelique's side. Out of instinct (and probably out of long forgotten love) they held each other. "Oh, so now you give a damn about 'my bitch of a mother'!"

As she was about to attack them again, Izabella rushed to her side to stop her. "No, you had your moment of anger, it's time to bring Carrie back."

"I'm not going until all three of these traitors are dead on the floor!"

"It's not worth it, Reagan. Killing them will only make it worse."

"Make what worse, Izabella? That being neglected by our mother, being abandoned to die by our father for that harlot over there isn't worse? They deserve to be dead because I don't care if they don't mom and dad don't love each other. They were suppose to love me like they loved you. Why couldn't they do that?" As Reagan was talking she was also crying. Angelique and Xipe were still holding each other, feeling overwhelmingly guilty for not being there for her. At this point Reagan was crying on Izabella's shoulders. That's when Izabella and Reagan began to come together.

A body of dark smoke formed over Reagan and Izabella. The two were becoming one again. The body got smaller and smaller until it reached the size of little Carrie. The dark cloud dissolved, reviling a little girl about six with dark curly hair in a white dress and blue eyes.


	24. Frank

Frank

Carrie felt very confused. She thought she actually died when she felt her neck turn a full 180 then blacked out. She came back when a sweet voice summoned her to wake up only she was standing. As reality began to sink in, she noticed her mother and father were holding each other. That was very strange, to make things stranger, Kirsty was here too. By the looks of Kirsty's face she looked…. Kind of jealous. Even though this was really happening, Carrie had some doubts that this was real or not. This place had a way of tricking you.

"Carrie" her father went down to hug her, which Carrie took a step back. "No, this isn't real," said Carrie, even though she badly wanted it to be. "It is honey, I'm real. I'm so glad you're alive!" As Xipe attempted to hug his daughter again only this time she ran clear across the room away from him. "No, I'm not going with you unless you leave Kirsty." She didn't know why that came out of her mouth but, it seemed to hold enough power to shock everyone.

As Carrie said those words to him, he looked back at his wife. He was angry with her of course but, he still loved her. Besides they have a son together, he couldn't just set up a divorce right away with a troubled child. Even if they didn't have a child together it would still be difficult to separate from her. While he was thinking this out, Leviathan picked up his thought and walked out of the shadows. "Do you want to make it easier on you?"

With a snap of his fingers Kirsty began to cough up blood and phlegm. Caption Trips took over her dreaming state, making her fall down shivering and coughing. By then Xipe went to her side, feeling scared for her. He didn't want her to die not like this. "No, I don't want her to die. I'll stay with her just let her live!" Leviathan wasn't pleased but, did as he wished. Kirsty's dream body disappeared to her real body that was sealed in one of Lilith's chambers. Once Kirsty woke up, she felt better physically but, emotionally felt guilty and ashamed.

"So you still choose a whore over your own flesh and blood. You're going to regret that decision. As for you Angelique, I give you permission to visit your daughter on the weekends since I think you've learned your lesson unlike your former lover."

"What are you saying?" asked Xipe, he knew he made a mistake for choosing Kirsty but, he thought that by choosing her, Carrie would some how come home too. On top of that he didn't want Danny to loose his mom. He had the feeling she was important in his life. Leviathan looked at him, he gave a knowing smile. "I'm giving Frank Cotton guardianship over your daughter. Since the day she was born, Frank has done amazingly fatherly things that even shocked me." Frank Cotton stepped out of the shadows, Xipe grinding his teeth at his presence. He hated looking at him, Frank had no appreciation for anything! Frank didn't deserve his daughter, he didn't deserve anything.

While Xipe was despising him, Carrie was the exact opposite. She had only faint memories of this man named 'Frank' to the point she thought they were just dreams. She ran to him at lightening speed, knocking him down screaming in joy that somebody loved her. Frank gave her a hug and endless amount of kisses. "My you've gotten bigger, Carrie. How old are you now, 16?"

Carrie laughed, "No, I just turned six, daddy!" Xipe couldn't breathe at the last word she just said to Frank. 'Daddy? But….I'm her daddy.' He thought to himself. Unable to take Frank owning his title he yelled out, "I'm your daddy, not him, Carrie. He's a manipulating liar!" He should have kept his mouth shut but, it was too late. The all too familiar pain he felt in the basement came back in seconds, crippling him to the ground. "You lost that title when you left her to die in my own Labyrinth. I was also going to let you visit her on the weekends as well but, it turns out I'm _never_ going to let you see your daughter unless she says so."

By she, Leviathan meant Carrie. Xipe looked over to his daughter whom was holding her hand with the enemy. He was hoping that she would let him see her on the weekends. He didn't care if Angelique went with him or not, he just wanted to see Carrie, to hold Carrie, most importantly to _love_ Carrie. Nothing was said for a few seconds until Carrie spoke, "I don't want to see him, not right now. I feel like he hurts me more then loves me."

Xipe didn't want to believe Carrie denied him but, at the same time he knew what happened. Countless times Carrie wanted nothing but, love in return but received none. It was too late for love. "Alright then, everyone go home and as for you, Elliot…enjoy your family as much as possible. That was the reason why you left Carrie, Right?" Once Leviathan left with Frank, Carrie, and the rest of the Cenobites back to the Labyrinth, leaving Angelique and Xipe alone.

Even though Angelique was there, he felt abandoned. At this moment he knew what Carrie felt like when he left her alone. She'll never want to see him ever again. He was going to miss out on the rest of her life, he won't even be able to be the one walking down the aisle on her wedding day. Overcome by sadness, he fell to his knees and began to weep. His cries echoed through the whole Overlook to where it sounded like the weeping of many.

Angelique couldn't bear to see him like this, she went over to his side his trying to comfort him. As they held each other, Xipe sobbed even harder. "I…I was so….Close and yet I was too late. I…failed…her. I'll…never…she'll never. I'm going…I'll never forgive myself…never."

"She'll forgive you, she's just mad," said Angelique, hoping that Carrie would forgive him soon. Xipe looked at her, he was pinless and wet with tears. "You've held her, right?" Angelique nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Can you do me a favor, Angel? I want you to…send me pictures of…her but, they could…only be of Carrie or…You and Carrie together. I don't…want….Frank in….any of the…pictures. Also if it's…possible….it needs to be secret…when Kirsty's at work or…something. Would you….come over…and….let me hold you. I just want to hold the person…that held…_my baby._" After saying that he went into hysterics again. Angelique held him once more thinking about what he said. She'll be able to do the first part, that was understandable but, didn't know about the last one. She didn't know if this would turn sexual or not but, right now it didn't matter. At least she was glad he forgave her.


	25. Aftermath: Bittersweet

Aftermath: Bittersweet

A week after New Years Eve, the news from local to national had been buzzing about the incident of The Overlook Hotel. It all started with the anonymous tip about the whereabouts of Carrie Reagan Spencer. They said they've been having visions of her in a Hotel deep in the mountains of Colorado. The police didn't believe it at first but, once a man came into the police station with two little girls, one of them with the same appearance as Carrie, police began to investigate.

It was difficult going over to the Hotel because of the heavy snow storm but, once they were there, they were shock by what they saw. They've found the bodies of Annie and Steve Barker. Mrs. Barker's body was found in the bathroom were her head was cut off. Her head was on the bar table in the ballroom as well as Mr. Barker whose body was laying on the floor with his head turned to the wrong side of the body. At first they had Frank Cotton as a suspect but, let him go for he had some alibis, Levi and Lili Athen. The police didn't dig any futher, they only knew that the Barker's were just another victim of the Overlook Hotel.

As for the Totec's, Kirsty and Danny were able to go back home. For Xipe Totec, it was bittersweet. He was happy to see them back home and alive but, at the same time it didn't feel complete. Seeing Danny with all those written marks on his body hurt him deeply. His son was going to bare those scars for the rest of his life. His wife on the other hand was a mixture of anger and sorrow. One time they got into a heated argument over the newly discovered affair. "Why couldn't you tell me? If only you told me we would have been able to figure this out somehow and I would have been able to have Carrie in my life! Now, I'll never, EVER SEE HER AGAIN!"

They separated for a month but, went back together for the sake of their son. Even though they lived in the same house they still felt apart. Xipe worked in the day while Kirsty worked at night. One night Xipe was alone watching T.V. with a fifteenth drink of Coke with Jack. He was more buzzed then drunk but, he was more aiming toward drunk. The T.V. program was in honor of Stanley Kubrik on HBO. Right now he was watching the end of _A Clockwork Orange_. Once it was over it went on to show another by Kubrik was about to play. 'Based on True Events', was what it said. As the movie went on, showing the title made Xipe want to get the whole bottle of Jack as the title came on _The Shining._

The whole bottle was gone within a second as the movie continued with it's caste. Getting there but not there yet, Xipe went to get another bottle. It took him three bottles of Jack to actually make him drunk to were he could stand watching the movie that made Jack Nickelson crazy famous. His attention turned to the door to a woman who was either Kirsty or Angelique, he couldn't tell. He just knew two things, one she was attractive, two he was so unbelievably horny.

"Hellooooo theeeerrrrrreeee, Anggggelllll! Wana have some fuuuuuunnnn?" Strangely, they ended up making out on the couch. While they were making out, the movie was on the part were 'Jack' was arguing with that mousy wife of his over his 'work'. Once he inserted himself inside her she felt wet but, cold. By that time he passed out cold like her pussy. The next day he was on the floor. Two weeks later Kirsty told him she was pregnant. He didn't know weather to be happy or anger because he got the mix feeling the child wasn't his.

The months went by as Kirsty's stomach got bigger, Xipe's depression got worse. Every time he got off work, he would spend most of his time in Carrie's empty bedroom. Sometimes sitting on her bed staring into space, other time and possibly at it's worst he would cry out of the blue. At night he would sleep in her room just of the sake of not sleeping in their bed. One night he had a nightmare about Carrie, her head was cut off like Annie's. The Overlook laughed and cheered at her death. Ben was there too, holding her head, smiling at him, "Thanks for the new playmate, Elliot. You make our father proud!" He woke up screaming and crying at the same time.

Angelique did as she was promised he made. Every other weekend she send him photos of his daughter, with or without Angelique. To make things even better, she send in baby pictures of Carrie. The baby pictures he observed the longest. Angelique also did as she was promised on the second part to let him hold her when ever Kirsty wasn't around which was at night. They would hold each other for hours often falling to sleep in each other's arms on the same bed he and Kirsty slept. Nothing sexual happened which was a relief. After the Overlook used her as a fuck doll, she didn't want sex for a long while.

The pictures and 'night visits' were a relief from the growing sorrow he felt but, as November approached his depression was at it's lowest. On November 30th, on Carrie's birthday, he hit rock bottom. He was in her room writing a letter to her like she did with her origami swan. It read:

_Dear Carrie:_

_ I'm sorry for pushing you away. I should have just been there for you like a father is suppose to do. I love you so much, Carrie. I want you to come home. It feels so empty and cold here. Without you we're not complete, I'm not complete. I feel so alone here, I want to hold you so bad. There isn't a day were I don't think about you_

_ I cry a lot Carrie, I'm always so sad. I feel that the only way I could ever be happy again is if you are there with me to love me but, I get the feeling you hate me. I could understand why you won't forgive me. I couldn't forgive my father because I always blamed him for not saving Ben but, then again I blame myself too. I should have done something to save him but, I didn't I don't know about Danny, but I got the feeling he blames me too for not bringing you home._

_ Even though you might hate me forever, I'll love you always._

_Love Daddy_

Once he folded it up into an origami swan that was a little bigger then Carrie's. He put the swan next to her letter and went into the living room. It was day time, Danny was with friends as Kirsty was out of town. It was the weekend, Angelique was with her daughter. At this point he had a mental break, he cried uncontrollably. Thinking that nobody would miss him, he went into the kitchen to look at all the things that would kill him: Knives, pills, alcohol, carbon dioxide, drowning in the sink, gun, etc. Even though he was immortal and really none of these things could actually kill him, it scared him. He looked at the phone and called Angelique. When she finally picked up he began to ramble, "Please help me, I'm alone here and….I want to die! Please Help!"

Immediately Angelique showed up at his door and Xipe couldn't be more happier to see her. For the rest of the day, he stayed out of the house until the next day. When Christmas was just around the corner, Kirsty gave birth to a baby girl, they named her Noel. Even though he had doubts about being the father, he felt a little happy to hold her. He imagined he was holding baby Carrie.

On Christmas Eve, Angelique called him. "Meet me at the park, Xipe. I have a present you're really going to like!" Xipe was about to ask what but, the phone went dead. It was night time, the moon glittering on the snow. Since no one was around Xipe didn't bother to wear a coat, he was immune to the cold. The park wasn't too far from his house so he walked. Angelique was there waiting for him, she looked very happy. Once they were in touching distance, she took a hold of his hand. "Come with me," was all she said, then they teleported from a place filled with snow to a breezy paradise in Hawaii.

Feeling confused on why they were on an island, he heard a voice that belonged to his daughter from behind him. Once he turned around, he didn't know weather this was real or not but, oh god he was wishing it was real. Carrie was there in a blue dress holding hands with Fern and Christine. "Carrie? Are you real?"

Carrie and the others laughed, "Course I'm real, daddy!" she said, she let go of their hands and ran for his embrace. She called me daddy! He thought, oh God she called me Daddy! For the first time in both their lives they held each other. They went to the ground together with an endless supplies of hugs and kisses. If this was a dream he did not want to wake up, ever! Angelique reassured him that this was real. "Merry Christmas, Xipe, all thanks to Christine and Fern." She indicated to the two children that held Carrie's hands. "We were the ones that persuaded her in you visiting her on the weekends with Angelique," said Fern. "I feel that you've learned your lesson and you deserve a reward."

Still holding his daughter, tears of joy came streaming down his face. With an out stretched he said, "Come here, let me give you a hug as well." Joyfully they came over to Carrie and her father and mother. Together they were in one big huddle of love. Out of the blue Fern asked, "Can you bring Danny along with you as well, I'm surrounded by too many girls!" Xipe laughed at the comment. "Of course, I'll think he'd love to meet of you."

The next weekend, Xipe took Danny with him to Hawaii to visit Carrie. Angelique was there as well. As predicted Danny made a new friend with Fern and Christine. Soon when Noel is old enough, He'll take her here too. Xipe and Angelique sat on the beach together, watching as their daughter played with her friends and family. Truly this was paradise.


End file.
